


Wicked Game

by lovenhardt1



Series: Teen verse. [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenhardt1/pseuds/lovenhardt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta:  thraceadams. Who I love so fucking much! She makes my writing shine and she makes me laugh so hard when I go through her comments. Especially this time because she knows what happens in the next one and she has opinions! LOL *hugs her hard*</p>
<p>This is the second fic in this verse and if you haven’t read the first one you should probably do that. I never intended to continue it in the first place. LOL But the boys stuck with me and there will be a fic more after this one. It’s mostly written already.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: thraceadams. Who I love so fucking much! She makes my writing shine and she makes me laugh so hard when I go through her comments. Especially this time because she knows what happens in the next one and she has opinions! LOL *hugs her hard*
> 
> This is the second fic in this verse and if you haven’t read the first one you should probably do that. I never intended to continue it in the first place. LOL But the boys stuck with me and there will be a fic more after this one. It’s mostly written already.

Spinning his water bottle enough to make bubbles in the water, Adam says, “I've been thinking.”

 

Danielle chuckles in a way she totally picked up from spending too much time with Tommy. “Oh, that sounds dangerous!”

 

“Funny.” Adam sticks his tongue out. “I wanna ask Tommy to go to the prom with me.”

 

Instantly Danielle’s expression softens and she takes his hand to squeeze it. “Aww Adam that’s awesome.”

 

“Yeah. The thing is," Adam paused, "I’m kinda worried he’ll say no.”

 

“But why? He’d walk barefoot on burning coals for you if you asked him to.”

 

Adam laughs because, yes, she’s right but it’s still like the dumbest question ever. “Really? You know him almost as well as I do and still you ask me that? Because it’s a school event and because he thinks the whole concept is ridiculous.”

 

Nodding in agreement but with a teasing smile plastered all over her face Danielle says. “You’re looking at this the wrong way baby.”

 

“Oh. Why?”

 

“You need to tell him you want to do this for all the romantic reasons that are important to you, because he knows you and he'll understand immediately. If that doesn’t convince him; you also tell him you think it’s important to show up at those things, especially if he really means the things he said a thousand years ago about wanting to be kissed by his boyfriend at the prom. Tell him there’s a statement in it too and then you won’t be able to keep him away. But, if that doesn’t work you can always tempt him with a hotel night and a husky ‘I wanna fuck you senseless’. That'sguaranteed to work!”

 

“Good point.”Adam muses, lost in his thoughts.“Though we aren’t actually doing that yet.”

 

“What? Why? It’s not like you two can keep your hands off each other and neither of you are especially prude.” She sorts and the emphasis isn’t lost on Adam.

 

“It’s not that-- and there’s plenty sex it’s just… I’m kinda big and I’ve read that first times can be really … bad… I don’t wanna hurt him, like ever!”

 

Danielle laughs softly. “That’s what prep is for baby.” But then she asks quietly. “Don’t you wanna? Fuck him?”

 

Adam puts his head in his palms trying to hide what the mere thought of it does to him. “Gods, yes. Yes, I want to.”

 

“Doesn’t-”Adam whips his head up and glares at her.Danielle grins. “So?”

 

Adam doesn’t get to answer before a very familiar hand rests on the nape of his neck, long fingers teasing him in a fleeting caress.

 

“Hi honey.” Tommy puts a tray on the table before leaning in to kiss Adam. Danielle gets one on the cheek as well before he sits down and grabs an apple. “What’s up?”

 

Danielle cracks up in a total giggle fit and Adam blushes deeply. Seriously, he could kill her right now. Tommy looks back and forth between them, clearly confused. “What?”

 

“Adam just told me about the severe lack of fucking between you two.” 

 

It takes a second or two for Tommy to react. But then there’s surprise flashing across his face and then disbelief ending with laughter. He looks at Adam. “Seriously?! There is such a thing as too much information. Especially in the school cafeteria.”

 

“Sorry, you know how she is. And I didn’t mean to- - you know I-”

 

“I know, and she’s right. Plenty fucking around, not enough actual fucking.”

 

Adam groans; he should have known Tommy would say something like that with a seemingly innocent expression on his face, yeah but Adam sees the well hidden expectations too. Tommy isn’t exactly the one holding back.

 

**

 

It takes Adam some time to work up the nerve to actually ask Tommy about prom because it never seems to be the right moment. But prom is hastily approaching and there are things to plan if Tommy says yes so he just has to get over himself and ask. While he fiddles with some papers on his desk he draws in a deep breath, holds it in a bit before exhaling. He looks at Tommy who’s on Adam’s bed, on his belly with his feet in the air and chin in hands, reading something for English class tomorrow.

 

“I want to ask you something.” Adam starts, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

 

“Yeah?” Tommy replies without lifting his gaze from the book, he’s chewing on his lower lip and as always Adam has to redirect his eyes if he wants to focus.

 

“There’s….this thing I want to do.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

When Tommy still doesn’t look up Adam continues, this time offering Tommy a clue. “In four weeks…” he lets his voice fade and when he holds the pause long enough, Tommy finally puts a finger down on the page, to remind him where he was and looks up at Adam. With a goofy grin he says. “Oh my God, Adam just spill it.”

 

Adam squirms a bit. “Go to the prom with me?”

 

Tommy’s eyebrows go up, up, up and he removes his carefully placed finger to close his book with a loud smack. Without breaking Adam's gaze, surprise all over his face, he asks, “I’m sure you didn’t just ask me to go to the prom. I’m right? Right?”

 

Adam goes to sit on the edge of the bed. “Please? For me?”

 

Tommy sighs, long and heartfelt. “Adam, I thought we agreed you did the school things with your friends and let me be a couch potato. That way we’d both have fun.” His tone is light, though, and somehow he manages to gracefully roll and end up with his head in Adam’s lap. Brown playful eyes are looking up at Adam and Adam’s nervousness dissipates. 

 

He pouts and makes puppy eyes at Tommy. “The prom?”

 

“Danielle?” Tommy suggest, with laughter shining in his eyes.

 

Adam shakes his head and ruffles Tommy’s hair, which just makes Tommy push into the touch, like always. Adam will never ever get tired of that response. “I don’t want to go with Danielle. I want to go with my boyfriend. I want to show you off in a black tie, looking gorgeous and all. I want all the romance," he sighs wistfully. "I want the whole school to see me kiss you in the middle of the dance floor to a sappy love song.” Adam lowers his voice and adds, “and then I want to spend the night in a hotel room making love to you.”

 

“Oh.” Tommy’s mouth forms a perfect O and his eyes darken, telling Adam exactly where Tommy’s mind went.Adam can’t not stare and heat pools in his groin. 

 

Smirking Adam pushes. “But if you don’t-”

 

Tommy moves until he’s straddling Adam before he gives Adam a playful shove. Adam plays along and lets himself fall back onto the mattress. Tommy follows down and right before he attacks Adam’s mouth he says, “You had me at ‘go with my boyfriend’, Jesus.And please don’t make promises if you don’t plan to keep.”

 

Adam works Tommy’s hoodie off him and whispers between kisses. “Oh, I intend to.”

 

“Fucking finally.” Tommy moans and ruts against Adam’s thigh.

 

“On prom night.” Adam groans and thumbs open the button on Tommy's jeans right before rolling their bodies so Tommy is spread out under him.Gods he loves his boyfriend.

 

**

 

“So?” Danielle asks the second she reaches Adam and Tommy at the lockers. She’s been doing this all week and today he can finally answer her.

 

“We’re going.”

 

She makes the most girly sound of glee Adam has ever heard, making Tommy roll his eyes. “Awww. Wait! That means you two are finally going to something social at school, together!” Danielle winks at Tommy who smirks because they both know that’s not what she meant.

 

“Oh damn.” Tommy says out of the blue and facepalms with a smack. Adam looks at him completely puzzled. “What?”

 

Lowering his hands to look at Adam, Tommy explains. “I need to talk to Abigail about going to the prom with you.”

 

Adam’s mind goes blank, what the fuck?! “No you don’t.”

 

“With who?” Danielle asks, looking at Tommy. 

 

It doesn’t stop Adam from answering, though. “The girl I told you about, the one who has been crushing on Tommy since before we got together.”

 

“She doesn’t have a crush on me.” Tommy sends Adam a flat glare, leaving no room for argument.

 

“We better…”Danielle is checking the time and indicates that they’re late for class again. Adam is grateful it’s Mrs. Peterson's class, she isn’t that strict.

 

“Damn,” Tommy says with a smile exclusively for Adam. “Late again.” 

 

They hurry down the hall, all three of them but suddenly Tommy spins around hollering.“Hey Jen. Have you seen Abigail?”

 

“Yeah, she’s on her way to math, why?” the girl walks backwards so she can walk towards her class and keep talking to Tommy, who turns and does the same. “I just need to talk to her; I’ll keep my eyes open.” 

 

Adam doesn’t see her expression but he hears the wondering tone in her voice. “Oh okay.”

 

Adam bites his lip hard to keep him from saying something that’ll piss Tommy off. Why Tommy refuses to acknowledge Abigail’s obvious feelings is beyond him, but that move right there, that sure as hell made Adam’s stomach twist, because that was like pouring gasoline on the girl's flame.

 

**

 

Later that afternoon when they’re lying in Adam’s bed, naked and satisfied and stealing the last half hour of privacy before the rest of the Lambert’s come home; Adam brings up the subject of Abigail. “Um… about Abigail?”

 

“What about her?” Tommy kisses Adam shoulder before lazily letting his fingers follow freckles. Adam catches Tommy’s hand and to keep it still he entwines their fingers.

 

“Why is it so damn important to talk to her? You have to know she wants to be up close and personal with you and that-- I just...” Adam needs for Tommy to look at him, but Tommy snuggles a bit closer and rests his head on the shoulder he kissed seconds ago.

 

“Get a little possessive” Tommy says softly. “I know, and I know you think it’s stupid but I just want to talk to her before we go to prom together.” 

 

“But why?” Adam feels the tension in Tommy’s body immediately, sees how his spine straightens even before Tommy sits up, naked as the day he was born and not thinking one bit about covering up, though Adam can see that he’s getting really annoyed. “You know why! Before you and I were even a possibility I made her a promise. You were there for fuck's sake.”

 

Adam wants to say that anyone would have thought that promise was just to let her down gently, but with the dark glare Tommy sends him, he’s getting a little unsure if a kind rejection actually was the reason. Maybe, just maybe Tommy had meant it when he told Adam that had it not been school related, then he would have went out on a date with her. Suddenly all Adam can think about is if Tommy could have been interested enough to fall for her. Tommy doesn’t seem to be aware of what’s going on in Adam’s head because he continues his argument. “She asked me out and I said no because it was a dumb school thing she wanted to go to. I promised her that I’d ask her to go with me the next time I went to one of these school things.”

 

The jealousy and the sudden realization that Tommy could have ended up not being his makes Adam sit up too, hissing out between his teeth. “So what? You want her permission to go to the prom with me, your boyfriend?” 

 

“No, of course not! But I want to tell her face to face that I’m going with you.” Tommy leaves the bed and with fast and sure movements he starts dressing. 

 

Adam wants to ask him to come back to bed, to stay but what comes out is nothing in that direction. “She’ll know that! The entire school knows we’re together. I’d say it’s pretty Goddamn natural for you to go with me.”

 

“Agreed Adam.” Tommy says and zips up his pants before looking at Adam with a gaze that screams ‘so what are we fighting about?’ but his next words make Adam want to throw things.

 

“It doesn’t change the fact that I made her a promise and damnit! I’m not that kind of guy. If I can’t keep a promise then I’m gonna tell her in person. I hate when people don't show me the same kind of courtesy.”

 

“She doesn’t expect you to.” Adam knows better than to raise his voice, but the frustration gets the better of him and it doesn’t help that he regrets it the minute he did it.

 

“That’s a lame reason to act careless about other people’s feelings.” Tommy hisses and pulls his t-shirt on.

 

“Let me tell you something, Tommy. You were careless when you asked Jen if she’d seen Abigail, because now she’s telling her that you were looking for her and she’ll get her hopes up.”

 

“Hopes? What hopes?” Tommy sits down on the edge of the bed, not looking at Adam, but staring at the carpet. 

 

Adam scoots closer and once again he tries to make Tommy see what’s in front of him. “She wants to date you. When are you going to see that?”

 

Tommy shrugs and lets out a tired sigh. “Maybe she did, I don’t know. But she knows I’m with you and I’m sure she doesn’t have a crush on me anymore and even if she did- -which she doesn’t- -then you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Adam knows that, he knows he’s Tommy’s everything but he can’t let go of the unwanted feeling of jealousy and maybe even betrayal. “Why can’t you just let it go?”

 

Tommy finally looks up and meets his gaze. “Why can’t you?”

 

“Because you want to talk to some chick about going to the prom with me. I feel like I come second in this.” It hurts to admit, but he swore to Tommy when they first got together that there wouldn’t be any secrets between them.

 

“Then you’re dumb. I just want to tell her face to face I’ll be going with you.”

 

Adam feels like crying, why can’t Tommy understand what he’s trying to say? “And by doing that you tell her she mattered enough for you to remember.”

 

“Of course she did!” Tommy says forcefully, like Adam of all people should know that and why. 

 

“And how is that supposed to make me feel?”

 

“I don’t know, happy that you have a boyfriend that cares?!” 

 

Tommy sounds like he’s about to give up on Adam all together and it pushes Adam to finally put words to his jealousy. “Well, it makes me feel bad, like I’m competing against a girl.”

 

Tommy gets off the bed in one fast move. He looks at Adam like he can’t believe his ears. “Competing?! Are you-- fuck this!” Tommy says in a hurt tone of voice. “I’m telling her and that’s the end of this discussion.”

 

Then Tommy turns to leave and Adam cries out, “Tommy!”

 

Tommy spins around and looks at Adam and the determination Adam sees kind of floors him. 

 

“Nope. I’m not giving in to you being stupid. And you’ll see you just how silly this was after. I’m going home!”

 

“Don’t leave angry, please,” Adam begs, staying in bed because he feels every little bit as exposed as he is naked.

 

Tommy’s expression softens and in three hurried steps he is back at the bed and holds Adam’s face and his gaze locked a second before pressing a hard kiss to his lips. “I’m not. Annoyed but not mad. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

Tommy is out the door before Adam can stop him, stomping down the stairs. Adam falls back onto the mattress with a pained sound. His mind is spinning with how much he fucked things up. After a couple of minutes he finds his phone and taps Tommy a text.

 

** Do you still want to go with me? **

 

It doesn’t take long before there’s an answer, one that confuses the hell out of Adam.

 

** You can’t pick me up, tho. **

 

** Why? ** Adam waits and waits, nervousness taking a hold of him, what the fuck did Tommy mean by that? When Adam is about to crawl out of his skin; his phone buzzes.

 

** 2 guys in this relationship. You wanted to take me to a hotel. I’m making sure you get to the prom. **

 

Adam laughs loud and free. And types. **Deal. Love you.**

 

Adam knows what the next message says even before he opens it. 

 

** I know. **

 

Adam smiles fondly at his phone. It has kind of become a challenge to get Tommy to text a ‘love you’.A challenge Adam actually doesn’t mind losing, because Tommy insists that ‘I love you’ is supposed to be said in person when you can look the other person in the eye and they can see that you mean it, that you feel it. 

 

**

Next morning Tommy is waiting on the porch for Adam just like always. A big shiny smile beams up at Adam and with warmth in his eyes Tommy gives Adam the usual and appreciative once over. “Hi. You ready?” Tommy asks like everything is just peachy.

“Yeah. Are we good? I mean good, good?”

Tommy pushes up to kiss Adam and takes a hold of his hand. “Of course. I was done being moody before I got home. I’m gonna talk to her today, though.”

Adam nods, feeling a strange mixture of defeated and relieved and wishes he could let go of his own insecurities as effectively as Tommy let go of his moodiness.

Holding hands and on their way to class Adam had almost completely forgotten about the Abigail talk. That is until they collide with her, literally. Actually it’s Tommy who's too busy trying to persuade Adam to go see a new horror movie to keep his eyes on his surroundings that literally runs right into her.

Luckily none of them fall over because Tommy’s got some badass reflexes and grabs her arm the same second he tightens his grip on Adam. 

Adam’s stomach turns when he sees the pleased smile on Tommy’s face the second he realizes who he ran into. “Abigail.”

A deep blush colors Abigail’s cheeks. “Hi Tommy. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“I’m sure it was my fault, but hey, you got a minute?” Tommy gets this softness over him, much like when he’s trying to make Mia feel better about something and Adam has to bite down his jealousy. 

“Um…” Abigail checks the time and it’s pretty clear that she is torn between the need to go to class and wanting to stay right where she is.

“It’s alright, I’ll find you later.” 

Adam tugs Tommy’s hand and hopes Tommy takes it as a ‘we’ve got to get to class’ way, more than the ‘stop talking to that bitch in heat’ way that it totally is.

Tommy doesn’t budge though but keeps eye contact with Abigail who to Adam’s dismay looks utterly delighted and makes a goddamn suggestion for an afterschool date. “Ice cream at Joe’s after school, like old times?”

“Sure.” Tommy says smiling and offers her a little wave as all three of them start to move.

When they’re out of reach Adam doesn’t bother covering up his jealousy. Because really? “Ice cream? Old times? Something you forgot to mention? Tommy Joe!”

Tommy sighs and pleads. “Adam, please let it go.” And then he eyes the door leading to math and Adam pushes it open and hisses. “Whatever.”

**

Adam is so upset that he makes plans to spend his afternoon and evening with Danielle. Tommy looks at him for a long time before he shrugs and quietly says. “Okay.” And it’s not like Adam didn’t see the hurt look in his eyes but he really doesn’t think Tommy is the one entitled to feeling hurt.

Adam’s moodiness bites his own ass when he has to go to school alone for the first time since he and Tommy started dating. He knows it’s his own fault, if he hadn’t ignored Tommy’s text last night Tommy would have been on his doorstep as usual. When he decides to swallow his pride and stop by the Ratliff house, Dia is all smiles but tells him that Tommy stayed the night at Mia’s place and that she probably drove him to school.

Thankfully Tommy is waiting for him at his locker, the down side is that he seems to be caught up in a conversation with Abigail who is, in Adam’s humble opinion, shamelessly flirting and doing that ridiculous hair flip thing that only really works in shampoo commercials.

“Hi.” Adam mutters.

Tommy stops talking to Abigail immediately and looks at Adam. The wariness in his eyes makes Adam feel guilty as fuck. “Hi.”

Adam feels Abigail’s gaze and decides that this, whatever it might be is stupid and it might also just be handing his boyfriend over to the enemy. He’s not that dumb so he leans in and whispers into Tommy’s ear. “I missed you.”

The response is immediate. Tommy lights up like the sun and his arms lock around Adam's neck a second later, right about the same time as Tommy’s lips take his in a really fucking amazing kiss. Adam forgets everything around him and kisses back with everything he’s got and it feels like his world settles again. When the bell chimes and demands their attention Adam catches Abigail’s gaze over Tommy’s shoulder. She looks a bit uncomfortable but she keeps looking back, and Adam gets it, loud and clear. She’s calling game on.

Adam has three classes with Tommy that day, two in the morning and one after lunch.He's dying to know about what happened yesterday but he never really gets a chance to ask, there are too many people around them and Tommy doesn’t answer the question mark written on a note and shoved across the desk.He just pushes it back with a little head shake. 

On his way to lunch he ends up walking five steps behind the girl Tommy called Jen and another girl Adam never has paid any attention to before. He does now however, when he hears Abigail’s name come up. “What’s up with Abigail and that silly smile she keeps flashing?”

Jen grins. “Oh you didn’t hear they went out for ice cream yesterday?”

Adam takes two long steps closer, not wanting to miss out on this.

“Really?” the girl says. “But I thought he was with Adam.”

Jen nods. “He is and he’s going to the prom with him. That’s why he wanted to talk to her in the first place.”

Yes! Adam heart sings and he feels a lot better than he did the minute he knew what the girls were talking about.

“Oh but why the big smile? I thought that would have made her sad.” _Yeah good question_ Adam thinks.

“Yeah,” Jen bumps her shoulder against the girl’s. “But she had him all to herself for an hour or so and now she’s beyond heart-eyed again.” 

“You don’t think she’s gonna do something, like make a move? Do you?” that question almost stops Adam in his tracks. He feels like he's walked right into a brick wall, but that’s nothing on what the answer does to him.

“From what I heard she sorta already did so yeah but why wouldn’t she? I mean she’s been in love with him forever.”

“What? She did?? What move?” the girl’s question matches Adam’s thoughts perfectly.

“Let’s just say Tommy knows how she feels now.”

Adam feels sick, like he’s actually gonna puke his guts up right there in the hall. Tommy knows and he fucking knew this morning and yet he still stood there talking to her. Heart-stopping jealousy washes over him. He can’t fucking lose Tommy.

When Adam sits down next to Tommy in their last class of the day he doesn’t know if he wants to kiss him or strangle him. Tommy smiles the way he used to and twines their fingers together on his thigh and Adam should be capable of enjoying it the way he always does but he can’t. The way Abigail looked at him messes with him, why did she look so sure of herself? And why didn’t Tommy just answer that damn note? What the hell happened yesterday? 

Tommy notices right away that he isn't himself but he doesn’t know how to be and he isn’t all that sure that Tommy doesn’t deserve the worried look on his face.It’s not Adam that keeps secrets, damnit. The tension between them grows with every little worried glance they throw each other and it doesn’t help when Tommy writes a note and shoves it across the table ‘What did I do??’

Adam scribbles a ‘you tell me!!’ and pushes it back. Tommy looks at the paper for a long time before he sighs and folds it together and put it in his pocket. He doesn’t tell Adam one damn thing instead he starts to chew on his lip.

Adam is so frigging frustrated that he feels like screaming his lungs out and it doesn’t get one bit better when he asks if Tommy is going home with him and Tommy says no because he’s working this afternoon. Life fucking sucks!!

**

Adam is hiding in his room, shutting the world and his mom out when he hears his mom’s happy voice travel up the stairs, “Tommy.”

Tommy’s voice is much lower and there’s a careful edge to it. “Hi, Leila. Is he upstairs?”

His mother grins. “Yes, he is, but tread carefully he is in a terrible mood.”

“Probably my doing. Seems all I do these days is make him upset.” 

Adam frowns and a pang of guilt runs through him at the sadness he hears.

“Are you two fighting?”

Adam briefly thinks about going down there and saving Tommy from Mom’s embarrassing poking around in their private life but his frigging pride stops him.

“Not fighting but we had a disagreement and…" Tommy’s voice fades and Adam knows that he followed his mom into the kitchen. 

He should know better than to try and eavesdrop. Nothing good came out of it earlier that day. Still Adam tiptoes out of his room and down the hall, silently begging that Neil doesn’t show up and out him. He avoids the first step on the stairs, the squeaky one and sits down on the next.

“Disagreement about what?” 

The sound of mugs getting pulled out of the cupboard and put on the kitchen counter makes it hard to hear Tommy’s answer. “It’s a long story.”

“I got time and tea. And Adam is hiding in his room. So?” 

When Adam hears the tea getting poured and the familiar sounds of chairs moving around stops he dares to move two steps down.

“Adam asked me to go to the prom with him.” 

“I know.”

“The thing is that before we got together I promised this girl I know that I’d ask her out if I went to any of the school thingy stuff…”

“Oh. And?”

“Adam got upset when I said that I needed to tell her face to face that I was going with him and that I had to break my promise to her. Anyway I made plans to get ice cream with Abigail, like we used to do in our junior year when we worked on a school project together and I told her of my plans. I think that’s why he’s pissy. He really didn’t want me to talk to her. He’s convinced she has a thing for me.”

“Does she?”

Adam holds his breath.

“Naw...” Tommy says and Adam imagines the tiny shrug he knows Tommy makes to that sound.

“Tommy?” Leila prompts, obviously not buying his answer any more than Adam.

“Yeah, she sorta does, but that really shouldn’t be an issue, should it? I mean this is basically a trust issue.”

He fucking knew it. She totally does have feelings for Tommy and Tommy fucking knows!!

“You don’t think he trusts you.” Leila states as a fact.

“Why would he get upset if he did? The thing is that I can’t figure out when I've ever given him any reason not to trust me. I’ve been going insane thinking about what I could have done to make him feel like that.”

Adam doesn’t know what to think of that. He feels like it’s pretty fucking obvious what Tommy did or rather didn’t do.He didn’t tell Adam about what happened!

“Maybe it isn’t something you did. Maybe he’s just jealous.”

“Which comes back to trust, right?”

“Not necessarily lack of trust in you. But you should talk about it.”

“Yeah. Thanks Leila.” Tommy says and the sound of Tommy’s chair pushed back on the floor sends Adam fleeing back to his room as silent as possible. Gods, he’s so confused. He wants things to be back to normal. To where he didn’t think he’d ever lose Tommy, to when he knew how to act, to before this terrible insecurity took hold of him.

He spends perhaps half a minute sitting on the edge of his bed before Tommy stands in the doorway to his room. “Can I come in?” 

It’s the first time Tommy has ever asked that and Adam wonders if it’s a sign of some sort.

“Yeah sure. So how did it go?” he knows he probably should have gotten off his ass and kissed Tommy hello before asking that, but it seems like he isn’t all that capable of controlling his ability to speak the proper words or do the right thing at all today.

Tommy avoids Adam’s gaze at first. “Fine.” He says and crosses the floor to sit down next to Adam. “I told her and that was it.”

Liar. Adam thinks and thanks the powers of the universe that he at least was able to keep that from coming out his mouth. “You don’t want to tell me about it?” he says instead.

Tommy gives him a funny look and shakes his head. “Not much to tell really, we went out for an ice cream and I told her about our plans.” Tommy puts his hand next to Adam’s on the mattress. They’re almost but not quite touching and Adam knows that Tommy wants him to take his hand. He wants to, he really does but for some reason he just stares at their hands, silently begging for Tommy to link their pinkies, to make the connection he can’t seem to make himself. He doesn’t look up when Tommy makes another peace offering. “Which reminds me… do you want the whole limo thingy? Or would it be okay if I get Mia to drive us?”

At this point Adam doubts there’ll even be a prom date. It feels like they’re both so busy fucking this up that it can’t end well and Adam has no clue how to stop it. “You decide that.”

“Oh.” says Tommy and for a while they’re both completely quiet. Waiting. Adam feels the change in the air, feels how the mood shifts in Tommy, from awaiting Adam’s next move to being a little pissed. “Listen, Adam. I get that you didn’t approve but why are you acting like this?”

Adam moves his hand away from Tommy’s and puts it on his lap. “I wish you’d tell me about it,” he says, voice trembling a bit because maybe, just maybe he really doesn’t want to know what exactly happened.

Tommy slinks off the bed, onto his knees and in between Adam’s legs. He puts his hands on Adam‘s knees and looks up at him quizzically. “Why? I mean if you hadn’t acted like a prissy little kid you could have tagged along.”

Oh, Adam hadn’t even considered that an option, like at all. That fact pisses him off a little, why didn’t Tommy just say so? “I’m sure she would have loved that.”

Tommy tilts his head and shrugs. “Well maybe she wouldn’t but-- Nevermind.” He takes Adam’s hands in his and asks, “Why is it such a problem? I’m not going anywhere. I love you; I want to be with you. Why is she even an issue?”

“I don’t know! Is she someone you could have fallen in love with? If I hadn’t kissed you that day in biology class?”

Tommy looks utterly confused. “Who knows? Maybe…”

“And you don’t understand why I’m concerned!”

Tommy shakes his head and reaches up to cup Adam’s face. “No. Adam, I'd been in love with you a long time before we got together. I - I can’t even imagine being with someone else.”

That right there should really make everything better but it doesn’t. He feels like something inside him is broken. But when Tommy kisses him softly he kisses back. When he crawls onto his lap, Adam holds him tight. When Tommy pushes at him to make him fall back onto the bed, he does, but all the time his head supplies him with images of Tommy doing the exact same thing with Abigail. And he can’t do this. “Stop. I can’t…” he says and pushes Tommy off.

Tommy gets off the bed so fast you’d think it was on fire and his eyes tell Adam just how much that rejection affected him. Last time Tommy had this look was when he broke up with Adam.

Adam tries to explain. “It’s just," he paused."I’m upset, all right?”

Tommy’s lower lip quivers a bit when he asks. “Are you, like, punishing me for not telling you word for word what happened? Because nothing happened!”

Thinking back on the conversation between the girls Adam says, “You’re sure about that?”

“Yes! What are you even implying? That I’m cheating on you?”

Fuck if Adam knows, he knows nothing and Tommy won’t tell him. “No, but I can’t do this right now. I need to think.”

“Think? About what?”

“Us! Goddamit.”

“Oh.” they watch each other for a while and Tommy breaks the silence first. “I - do you want me to go home?”

“Maybe.Yeah?” Adam says because he really does need time to sort his head out.

“I see.” Tommy whispers with his eyes glued to the floor. “Adam?” he asks quietly and meets Adam’s gaze and if Adam wasn’t already feeling broken by this mess, that look would have done it. “Can I -- Is it alright if I come by tomorrow morning like always?”

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that.”

“Okay.” Tommy looks one last time at Adam before leaving but the 'okay' sounded a lot like goodbye in Adam’s ears.

**

Adam tosses and turns for what feels like forever. He can’t sleep. He knows he’s probably being stupid but his mind keeps coming up with all these different scenarios of what Abigail might have done and why Tommy won't just tell him. He beats himself up over being so jealous. He knows Tommy loves him. Really, he knows, but every single time he closes his eyes, his imagination runs wild. And as if that’s not enough, he feels horribly guilty about that hurt look in Tommy’s eyes when Adam pushed him off or when he left, looking like a kicked puppy. 

At one a.m. Adam’s phone buzzes with a text from Tommy. 

** You sleeping?  **

Adam stares at the phone; he is far from sleeping and apparently so is Tommy. At first he doesn’t want to answer it, for two very different reasons. First one is his pride; he doesn’t want to admit that all of this is messing with him as much as it is. The second one is that clearly Tommy is just as messed up and that can’t be good, can it?

After a violent talk between the angel and devil on his shoulders, Adam types a quick, **No.**

In less than a minute Adam’s phone buzzes again. 

** Can I call you?  **

Adam can almost hear Tommy pleading so instead of texting he just dials Tommy’s number. “Hi.” He says quietly when Tommy answers in a heartbeat.

“Are you breaking up with me? Is that what you were trying to say

Adam literally stares at his phone for a second before answering Tommy. “No of course not. I just,” he takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly, steadying himself because there’s no way the next part isn't going to sound like he's accusing Tommy. “I know you weren’t telling me the truth, Tommy.”

Tommy’s hurt response proves him right. “I never lie to you.” 

Adam pinches his nose and rolls so he is lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. “You’re leaving stuff out and that’s just as bad. I know something happened, I overheard a conversation at school and I know, okay?” 

“What exactly did you hear?” the careful tone of voice Tommy uses makes Adam sit straight up.

“Nu huh. I need you to tell me, in your words.”

Tommy sighs softly and in the most obnoxious ‘fine have it your way’ voice he starts telling Adam what happened. “We went down to Joe’s, we got an ice cream. She chose a chocolate one, I got a vanilla. I told her that I was going to prom with you. She said she had already figured that out but was happy I told her. We talked some more, mostly school and music stuff and that was it.”

They’re both quiet for some time before Adam asks with suspicion soaking his voice, “She made a move didn’t she? ‘coz that’s what the gossip says at school.”

“A move?” 

Adam thinks that Tommy sounds like he’s tasting the word, or maybe he's trying to worm his way out of the mess he’s in. 

“Promise not to freak?” Tommy continues after a second. 

“Yeah.”Adam hopes he can make good on it but Tommy knows him to well. 

“Adam, promise me.”

There’s this weird creepy feeling crawling under his skin. This terrible feeling that his demand to know what happened just might blow up in his face. “Sounds like you do have something to hide.”

“No I don’t. I just," Tommy sighed."If you want to know everything you better be ready to handle it. And the way you’ve been acting doesn’t exactly give me the warm and fuzzy about that.”

“I promise not to freak out.”

He must have sounded sincere because Tommy starts talking. “She didn’t do anything bad. Just at some point she asked me if the girls I had been dating before you had been about hiding who I was and I said no. When she asked if that meant I was bi I answered that yeah that probably was what it meant but that I thought about it more as being yours.”

“And that was it?” Adam could have kicked his own ass for the skepticism in his voice but it doesn’t ring true to what he overheard in the hall.

“No.” Adam can hear how Tommy sucks in his lower lip to chew on it and he knows that Tommy really doesn’t want to hurt Adam’s feelings and is fighting to find the right words. And now Adam just wants the damn truth. He gets out of bed and paces the floor, waiting for Tommy to find his words.

“She asked if I could ever fall in love with a girl and I said to her that no one knows the future but I felt very certain that you were it. So she--without really trying to wrap it in neatly, which is probably my own fault since I really did ignore all the signs -- she told me that she hoped that I wasn’t done with girls and she’d be waiting for me if I wasn’t.” 

“Oh wow,” Adam says because really? That’s not exactly subtle by any stretch of the imagination. “And you don’t think she made a move?”

Tommy sighs. “I swear Adam, I told her it would be a waste of time and she laughed and agreed with me and that was it. We finished our ice creams and walked home talking about everything else. She knows I’m nuts about you.”

Adam sinks down on his mattress again. She might have been pretty blunt and all but the truth was so much easier to deal with than the fucked up scenarios he'd been thinking up. “I needed to hear that from you. You have no idea of what kind of ugly scenarios my head came up with. You two kissing… or worse.”

“I don’t understand that.” Tommy says, voice tired and strained. “I honestly don’t. I didn’t know she felt that way. Okay, so now I do but, please trust that it’s you I want.”

“Stay away from her? Please.” 

Adam knows the answer to that question before Tommy even says it. 

“I can’t be rude to her, but I’m not going to go hang with her either. I did what I felt like I had to do and that’s it.”

“She’ll find you if you don’t find her.”

“I’m not going to fall in love with her. I already have that. With you.”

“I hope you’re right. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

Tommy snorts softly. “You’ll never have to be unless you kick me out of your life

“We’re seventeen you can’t make those kind of promises,” Adam says, partly because that’s the truth, partly because he wants Tommy to flat out tell him that he loves him. 

It doesn’t work, though because Tommy sounds deflated. Tired to the bone. “What do you want me to say Adam?”

“I don’t know. That, I’m wrong and of course you can make that kind of promise?”

Another soft snort. “Seriously Adam, don’t push me away just because shit happens.”

“Promise not to keep things from me either?” he knows he didn’t answer Tommy but he can’t right now.

“I promise.” Tommy whispers.

**

“You’re being an ass.” Danielle hisses to Adam at the lunch table in school two weeks later. Two weeks where Adam and Tommy have been trying to get back to that place where their relationship was carefree, where they'd been before prom was on the table. 

They’re not, though. Because Adam was right when he told Tommy that Abigail would find reasons to spend time with him and she flirts shamelessly. Small touches when they pass each other in the halls. Asking for help in history class, one of the classes Adam and Tommy don't share. Tommy said he couldn’t help her out, but still.She wears miniskirts and cute tops and that fucking long brown hair looks like a hairdresser has her hands in it every morning. It’s sickening, really. And the more she flirts the more insecure Adam feels and the harder it is to be around Tommy.

“What? Why would you say that?” Adam asks, his eyes glued to Tommy who's standing in line to pay for his food. Abigail magically appeared right behind him the second Adam sat down next to Danielle. Every fucking time! Her hand is on Tommy's upper arm and she's beaming up at him, saying something that makes Tommy grin. Adam knows he should probably pay more attention to how Tommy removes her hand instead of how he’s laughing. Except that's just not how his mind works, so he scowls instead. His mood hitting just another low.

“Well because you are!” Danielle says in a hard voice and the look on her face tells Adam just how much she disapproves of his behavior.

Adam raises an eyebrow, daring her to go on. That turns out to be his mistake because Danielle looks at Tommy and points out, “He isn’t doing anything wrong. He isn’t even flirting back. Not even a little bit and my god I could understand if he did.”

Adam is hurt that Danielle, of all people, takes Tommy’s side in all this. She’s supposed to be his friend. “He isn’t telling her to back off either and he won’t.” Adam spits out through clenched teeth. He pauses and then he makes his most mocking Tommy imitation, “‘I can’t be rude to her.’”

“Why would he?” she asks eyebrow raised and obviously not letting this go.

“Because he’s with me.” 

She snorts. “You’re being so damn cold around him that no one can blame him for not knowing if that’s actually the truth. What the hell Adam?”

“She’s practically throwing herself at him and he doesn’t tell her to back off! How’s that supposed to make me feel like the happy cuddly boyfriend?”

Danielle shakes her head and Adam can’t really tell if she wants to hit him with something hard or if she pities him. “He doesn’t encourage her either. And if you could just let go of your insecurity you’d actually see that. He dodges her half the time! I’m just saying that if it was me who had a boyfriend that was pouting and petulant all the fucking time and I had someone else trying to get my attention, someone who had no problem with flaunting just how much he wanted me then I’m pretty sure I’d be enjoying that attention. Yet, he doesn’t, at least not the way you’re scared of. I know because unlike you, idiot, I’ve actually been talking to him.”

“Why can’t he just tell her to fuck off?”

“That’s not who he is, and maybe you should think more about what you could do instead of what you think he should do and then be happy he isn’t fucking her already instead.”

Adam feels mortified at that last remark and awful pictures explode in his head. “Dani!” 

“If you don’t want that to happen then maybe you should drop the attitude and make an effort. He told me you two still aren’t touching much when you’re alone. Stop punishing him for something he has no control over and show him why he should stick around instead.” She keeps her voice low because his outburst made half the cafeteria look at them, not that Adam can find it in him to care about that. Danielle looks past Adam, offering Tommy a smile as he puts his tray on the table. “Just saying,” She says to Adam without taking her eyes of Tommy.

Tommy sends her a wary look and then his eyes land on Adam. Carefully he searches Adam’s face, “Hey what’s up?” Tommy asks. 

Adam notices the tension in Tommy’s body.He looks like he’s getting ready to flee within seconds and he makes no effort to sit down, though his chair has already been pulled out. 

Adam’s pissed. Pissed that Tommy is so fucking stubborn, pissed that Danielle just scolded him, pissed that his boyfriend hasn’t even reached out to caress his neck like he used to. Pissed that Abigail thinks it's okay to touch said boyfriend every chance she gets. It’s heartbreaking really. “Danielle is telling me she thinks I’m an idiot and that I should be grateful you’re not cheating on me, yet.”

Tommy frowns and sends Danielle a quizzically look. “Uhm…” he says when his gaze meets Adam’s, his discomfort evident in his eyes and his posture.

“Nothing??” Adam asks, deliberately trying to push Tommy far enough so that he’ll fucking react. Do something. “Really, you got nothing?”

Tommy swallows. “What do you want me to say to that?” he asks in a timid voice.

When Adam just holds his gaze with a hard stare something changes in Tommy. Adam can see it happen right before his eyes. Tommy’s hands curl up on the back of the chair and he straightens up a bit. He widens his stance a little bit as if he’s getting ready to fight, but more importantly something in his eyes spark, makes them burn. Adam hasn’t seen that fire in Tommy’s eyes since that day in Biology. Adam knows, can see how Tommy fights to control the emotions threatening to take over his temper. Adam knows he pushed him over the edge. Fucking finally.

Tommy takes a deep breath and closes his eyes a second. When he opens them again it’s oh so clear that he lost the fight to control his temper. Tommy is far from shouting but his voice is hard as steel and cuts right through the chatter in the cafeteria. Making heads turn and pay attention to them. “Okay then, maybe she’s right. Maybe the right way to react when someone is hitting on your boyfriend isn’t to stop talking to him or cut him off from all physical contact?! It certainly doesn’t make me feel very loved when you won’t touch me aside from a peck on the lips when I come around in the mornings. I don’t know what to do but I fucking need to be reassured that you still want me. Otherwise what the hell are we even doing?”

Out of the corner of his eye Adam can see Abigail and her friends listening at their table and he hisses, “It hurts Tommy, okay? It fucking hurts to know that you won’t just tell her to fuck off.”

Adam realizes that was the wrong thing to say a split second later when Tommy shoves the chair in under the table with a screeching noise and raises his voice. “Yeah? Well it hurts when your boyfriend doesn’t really want the person that you are. It fucking hurts as much as when same boyfriend doesn’t want to mess around. Forget fucking. I just need to feel close to you again, but whatever.”

“Tommy.” Adam says, trying to be calm because they might have arguments every once in a while but never in public and the worst thing right now is how Tommy looks like he doesn’t want this anymore, like he doesn’t know if Adam is really worth all the trouble.

Shaking his head violently and eyes that are way too shiny, Tommy pleads.“Forget about your goddamn pride for once and fight for me and if you can’t do that, then please have the decency to end it. Because this -- This is breaking me.” he turns his back on Adam and walks out with long and fast steps, leaving Adam staring after him.

Adam blinks once, then twice. This was not what he expected to happen. None of it is. Danielle puts a warm hand on his shoulder and squeezes it a bit and he puts his head in his palms, mind fighting to catch up with what just happened when he hears Abigail’s voice. “Tommy. Wait up.” 

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Adam says into his palms.

Danielle moves her hand away and speaks quietly. “Now would be the perfect time to show him you still want him.”

Adam looks up at her and he knows he’s an open book to her. “Yeah.” He says, but he can’t get his body to cooperate so he stays put, just looking into Danielle’s soft eyes.

“What are you waiting for? Go.” She says and smiles to him, and Adam does.

When he gets out to the hall there’s no sign of Tommy or Abigail. Knowing Tommy; he’s not gonna want to spend the last three school hours actually being in school so he decides to search for Tommy by the lockers. Of course Abigail had the same idea because Adam hears her call out “Tommy wait!” Right before he turns the corner that would put them in his sight.Suddenly he doesn’t know what the fuck to do but Tommy’s answer gets him to slow down. 

“Not now Abby. Just, not now.”

“Hey, I just wanted to see if you were okay.”She sounds sincere enough but Adam can’t help the sad frown that turns his lips down. He waits at the edge of the corner for Tommy’s reply.He’s back to eavesdropping, even though he knows it’s the wrong thing to do.

Tommy sounds dead tired. “No, you don't. I mean I’m sure you do but you also want to know if what just happened makes a difference between you and me and it doesn’t. I love Adam, even if he can’t see that right now.”

Adam’s heart speeds up and the doubt and all that damn insecurity that’s been constricting him in the worst way loosens up, makes it easier for him to breathe again. But now he can hear the sadness in Tommy’s voice and that hurts like a bitch because he's the one that put it there.

“I … yeah, you’re right I did want that, but seriously, are you okay?”

“No, I’m not.” Tommy says and that draws Adam out into the open, slowly making his way closer to Abigail and Tommy. They both have their backs to him and Adam watches as Tommy reaches for what he needs from his locker while Abigail has a comforting hand resting on his shoulder.

“Adam won’t touch me and thinks I’m a bad boyfriend for not asking you to stay away from me.” Tommy shoves something into his backpack with more force than necessary. “You keep flirting, and as much as I like you, it makes me uncomfortable. Abigail, I’m sorry I don’t feel that way about you and I’m sorry that it hurts you.I’m sorry that Adam thinks that I do because that hurts him, too and I just don’t know how to make everybody happy.And I miss my fucking boyfriend!” he slams his locker so hard it bounces back open. 

Tommy tries to close it again with less violence and succeeds.

Abigail trips over her words in an effort to comfort him.“I’m sorry, I never meant to," she hangs her head before looking back up at Tommy."I didn’t realize, you really love him don’t you?”

Tommy turns around and Adam is sure that he’ll see him coming but he doesn’t.Tommy's focus is completely on Abigail. “To the point of no return, yeah,” he says, running a hand through his hair.

“I made a mess. I’m sorry. I never really thought there would be consequences like this.I guess I only thought about myself. That I wanted you.”

Tommy snorts. “Well at least someone does,” he says bitterly.

“Don’t say that, I’m sure--”

“I want you,” Adam says firmly, silencing Abigail in the process. 

Tommy whips his head in Adam’s direction and Adam see those huge brown eyes filled with hope staring at him, giving Adam every reason to continue. Abigail steps back and Adam moves in between them. “Trust me baby, I want you. If you’ll forgive me for being an ass and let me take you home, I’ll show you just how much.”

“Done and with a proper kiss and hug, you’ll make me a very happy boy.”

Pulling Tommy into his arms he says huskily, “I think I can do better.”

Tommy’s arms sneak up and around Adam’s neck, thumbs caressing the skin just below the hairline.Fuck, Adam has missed Tommy's touch so much. 

“Yeah?” Tommy asks, looking up in Adam’s eyes.“No more cockblocking?”

“No more cockblocking. I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry.”

Tommy smiles and whispers, “Me too.” 

Adam lowers his head and kisses him, the small whimper in the back of Tommy’s throat tells Adam just how much Tommy missed this too.

Adam knows they’re gonna be alright and for the first time since he asked Tommy to go to the prom, he’s getting really excited about that.

When the kiss breaks and they’re back to gazing longingly at each other Adam says softly, “It’s fine by me if Mia drives.”

Tommy lights up like a fucking Christmas tree and with a mischievous grin he replies, “I don’t need a fancy hotel as long as you make good on your promise.”

**

They end up staying in school for the rest of their classes, probably because two of them are shared but also because they needed the time to reconnect in a mostly neutral place. There’s still some nervous energy strumming between them but the time spent sitting next to each other eases it a bit. 

On the way home Adam links their hands together and Tommy smiles up at him. He looks truly happy for the first time since the day after Adam asked him to go to the prom with him and peace settles in the pit of Adam’s stomach. He has every intention of making Tommy feel good, really good when they get home. His mom kind of ruins that. 

They’re half the way up the driveway when Adam spots the car. “Shit.” The word is hissed out between clenched teeth and he stops walking.

Startled Tommy looks up at him. “Sorry, what?”

Adam jerks his head in the direction of the car. “Mom’s home.”

Tommy stares at him. “And?”

Adam is disappointed, almost angry at his mom for fucking up his plans but the puzzled look on Tommy’s face makes him a little sad. Normally, Tommy would be the first to catch on to where Adam’s mind is going, especially if it is in the gutter. That he doesn't, makes it painfully clear to Adam just how far he pushed Tommy away. He turns to face Tommy and in a suggestive tone murmurs, “I was gonna show you that I was done being an ass.”

Confusion makes place for mischief. “Oh. Really?”

“Yeah.”

Tilting his head and pulling Adam closer Tommy says, “We’ve fooled around with your mom in the house before. I can be quiet.”

Adam nods, he knows. “Can we just go to your house? I don’t want you to be quiet.”

Tommy grins and snakes his arms around Adam’s neck. “Mom’s sleeping now. Nightshift. But yeah we can do that, we still have to be quiet, though.”

Adam kisses Tommy lightly before taking his hand to lead the way. They get to the pavement before Leila’s voice rings clear behind them.“Adam. Tommy. Where do you think you’re going?”

Slowly the boys turn around. Adam is the first one to answer. “Tommy’s place.”

Tommy gives her a little wave and smiles. “Hi Leila.”

She smiles back at him and returns the wave. “What’s wrong with this house?” she asks Adam. “Since you’re already here.”

“Nothing.” Adam mutters, he can’t very well tell her why.

“Oh.” Leila says, waiting for Adam to come up with something better. 

Tommy’s playful nudge with an elbow to Adam’s side and his not so subtle snicker clarifies it, though.

“Ooooh. You wanted privacy.” She says in a knowing tone. 

It’s embarrassing as hell and even worse it makes Adam blush. “Mom,” he whines.

She sighs and shakes her head. “Get in here and sit your behinds on a kitchen chair. I need to talk to both of you. There’s tea if you want it,” she says before turning her back on them. 

They don’t really have any other choice but to follow her inside. There’s not really any doubt about what this talk will contain and Adam sulks the whole way.Way to ruin the fucking mood. And why on all days does she choose the one when he's trying to makeup with his fucking boyfriend?Adam imagines this talk would be bad enough alone. But this? This is horrible.

Tommy laces their fingers together and runs his thumb in comforting circles. “Ease up honey. It’s not that bad.”

Adam shoots Tommy a glare. “Really? You don’t think so? She finally decides to get her head out of the sand and recognize the fact that I’m a sexual creature and she decides to do it while my boyfriend is here?! I’m mortified.”

In a soft and quiet voice Tommy says, “We’ll live. You’ll see.”

When they get into the kitchen Leila has already put two new mugs on the table and acting as if this is just any other normal conversation, she's opened the cookie jar and put that in the middle of the table, too.Adam’s pretty sure he never wanted a cookie less in his entire life.

“Sit.” Leila says and points to the chairs. 

Tommy does as suggested and reaches for the cookies.Adam catches his eyes and stares at him for a long second, Tommy’s hand hovers just above the jar, “What?” Tommy says and Adam snorts.Tommy giggles and takes a cookie and makes a show out of it when he takes a bite of it. 

Standing with his hand on the back of his chair, Adam pleads with his mother in the most pitiful voice he can muster. “Is there any way we can do this later, Mom?”

“No.” she looks pointedly at the chair and Adam sighs and sits down. 

“But first things first. Are you two okay? Are things working out between you two?” she looks at Adam first and then Tommy. 

Adam sees genuine care and knows she’s been worried about them.He appreciates that, he really does. It doesn’t make any of this less awkward, though.

“Of course they are.” Adam says and takes Tommy’s hand, squeezes it lightly. 

Tommy offers him a smile in return.

“Tommy?” Leila asks. 

Tommy looks at Leila and nods. “Yeah, we’re good. It’s been a couple of bad weeks but I think Adam got the reassurance he needed today andhe knows I’m his and not interested in being anyone else’s.”

“Hmm.” Her eyes flicker to meet Adam’s and then skate back to Tommy. “Are _you_ okay?” she asks, holding his gaze. 

Adam never doubted that his mother was fond of his boyfriend but this almost feels like she’s more concerned about Tommy than him. It’s not like he dislikes the feeling, it’s more like he doesn’t know what to think of it.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Tommy answers, suddenly looking a little shy. 

He worries his lip and looks at Adam searchingly.“Why wouldn’t I be?” he says with a little shrug.

Leila reaches across the table to grab the hand Adam isn’t holding on to. Her voice is smooth and low, caring. “Because of that look right there! Because you only mentioned how Adam was feeling and because I see you two holding hands and being cuddly for the first time in two weeks. Because of the need for privacy.”

Tommy frowns.“I don’t follow you.” he says. 

Leila lets go of his hand and leans back in her chair. She sips her tea and looks at Adam.Adam tries to prepare himself for what he knows is coming.

“You might think I didn't know you were having sex. I do. I see the evidence of that pretty clearly. I’m also pretty convinced that if me and your Dad were setting up a shit ton of rules and boundaries then you’d just have sex in less safe places. I was a teenager once! And I do remember how it was.”

Adam blushes deeply but continues to listen intently. 

“I trust you when it comes to being safe, I believe I brought up a smart kid, but I admit I talked it over with Dia and Ron and I know for a fact that this is something that’s been talked about in the Ratliff household more than once.” She looks at Tommy for confirmation. 

“Yeah, we had the whole safe sex talk the very first time I told Mom about how Adam made me feel.”

Adam already knew this but the calm way Tommy just says it makes him believe he’s got the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Damn Adam would just about give his right arm to be this confident about all things related to sex. He isn’t and on top of that he’s confused. “So what’s this about if you trust us to be safe?”

“It’s about being emotionally responsible as well. When you have sex it’s supposed to be about all the good things that person makes you feel. About love, not guilt or as a reward.”

“Guilt?”

“Yes, Adam.” She looks at him with a soft gaze. “I’m not blind and I’m not stupid either. You weren’t happy with a choice Tommy made and you cut him off from all physical contact.And you,” she looks at Tommy, “went all quiet and withdrawn around Adam. I will not meddle in how you two deal with hard times but I want to make sure you come out alright on the other side of it. Just promise me you talked things over, that you _both_ were reassured before rushing upstairs to reconnect physically. Promise me that.” She looks at Adam first, then Tommy.“Trust me, I know how important it is to feel close again but that’ll only really happen if you’re doing it up here first,” she taps her forehead.

“Oh, I get your point now.” Tommy says.

“Good. Do you?” Leila looks at her son.

“Yeah.” Adam says and fidgets in his chair. 

He feels terrible, his mom was right.Not only had he punished Tommy by withholding sex, he'd tried to make it up to Tommy with sex.What's worse, is Tommy would have let him and now Adam feels like shit. They need to talk some more. He has to let Tommy know he is loved and wanted with his words too, if he wants Tommy to feel safe and relaxed again. It sucks when your mom schools you like that.

Adam catches his mother’s gaze and he can see she knows what he's thinking. “Now run along and get whatever was in the way sorted out properly.” She says with a reassuring smile.

**

When the door to Adam's room closes behind them Adam lets out a loud groan and puts his face in his palms. “I can’t believe she pulled us in to talk about this.”

Tommy’s arms circle his waist and a soft kiss is pressed to Adam’s hands. ”I think she was rather cool about it actually.” 

Adam lets his hands fall to his sides and puts their foreheads together. Tommy cradles his face with his hands and with laughter playing in his voice he says, “I mean my mom did the whole tab A goes into slot B and the importance of condoms and lube. Oh yeah, and she made it pretty clear that I was always allowed the privacy of a closed door but she’d like the same kind of discretion and respect that her and Dad show me and sis. That mental image was by far the worst in that conversation.” 

Adam chuckles, “I can only imagine.”

Tommy lets laughter out, rich and warm. “No, really, please don’t. Because eww.”

“I’m actually a little floored that she doesn’t mind.” Adam says thoughtfully, because if he is honest with himself, he never expected is too be this easy.

“Why? Your Mom is awesome.”

“Yeah, but still, and for the record I still think it was a terrible talk.”

“No, she cares; she wants us to be okay. I think that’s lovely.”

Adam snorts. “She thinks that we haven’t sorted things out and all I care about is fucking you into the mattress.”

Tommy snorts softly too.He lets go of Adam’s face to go sit on the bed and there's an edge to his voice and a little bit of hurt lingering there when he starts talking. “We both know that’s _not_ the case. She might be right, though. I mean, I know the last weeks have been rough on you and I wish that wasn’t the case. But they've been rough on me too and I was totally the one bringing up the cockblocking. I never meant to guilt you into making out with me but I guess that’s exactly what I was doing.”

Adam watches Tommy pick at a cuticle and hates the fact there’s still this weird distance between them. He crosses the floor and sits down next to Tommy and takes a hold of his hand. “Oh no, baby. I’m sure mom meant it the other way around. And please don’t think that. I love you and I want to be with you. Making out with you is never a hardship. I’d do it all day if I could.”

Tommy turns a little and pulls a leg up under him. He looks Adam in the eye. “It felt like it was- you got jealous and stopped wanting to be with me, stopped touching me or kissing me and it hurt. It hurt so fucking bad Adam. I guess your insecurity ignited the same thing in me and maybe it got worse because you still don’t want to try to actually fuck me. I don’t even know. But I’ve never been this insecure about anything before. Never.”

“I’m sorry I did that. I didn’t know how to cope. I was so scared of losing you and when you kissed me all I could think about was you kissing Abigail and if her feeling the same thing I was feeling. Like, the soft pressure of your lips, the slow glide of your tongue and it drove me insane.” Adam pulls a deep breath into his lungs and hopes with everything he’s got that Tommy will understand him. 

“And I do want that baby. To make love to you, but I’m so scared I’ll hurt you. I’m scared that when we try it you’ll never want it again, that I’m not gonna be good enough and all that just made everything that went on with Abigail even worse. I was so sure you’d realize that it would be better off with a girl, with her.”

Tommy blinks, “That’s why? You’re scared of hurting me?” 

“Yeah.”

Tommy puts a hand on Adam’s thigh and leans forward to kiss Adam gently on the lips. “Practice makes perfect honey,” He whispers softly.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what Danielle said too, that and preparation.”

“She’s a smart chick.” Tommy kisses him again, lingering longer, adding a bit of tongue to the kiss.

“Hmm.” Adam hums, because, really who can argue with that while your boyfriend is kissing you so sweetly it ought to come with a sugar warning.

“Don’t hide from me Adam,” Tommy says when they part. “I can’t deal when you do and we're in this together.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that it’s a first for me too and just like you I think shit up, but then I realize we’re good at everything else when we actually remember to talk to each other and we’ll be good at this too.” 

Adam is a little shell-shocked. Tommy has been leading the way ever since they got together.Adam might be the one to take over once Tommy opens the door but not once has Adam been the one to initiate something and this is the very first time Tommy has ever mentioned being scared too. It’s a relief actually, the knowledge that they share it. It makes it less threatening somehow. 

Adam smacks a kiss on Tommy’s cheek and grins. “Wait here, I want to ask Mom something.”

Tommy sends him a quizzical look when he trots across the floor. “What?”

“Just stay here, okay?”

“Sure.”

Adam stomps down the stairs in a hurry and goes straight for the kitchen where his mom is sitting, reading her new paper. She looks up when he’s right next to her.Adam almost chickens out but damnit there’s something he really wants, like burning. “Hey Mom, can Tommy spend the night?” 

There haven’t been many sleepovers in the time they’ve been dating. They didn’t really believe their parents knew about their sexy times and they live too close to each other to really make it about wanting more time together. Now however, Adam wants that to change and he prays his mom will understand.

Leila looks Adam in the eye for a little while before agreeing. “Sure, if it's okay with his parents.”

“Thanks Mom.” Adam kisses her on the cheek and runs back to tell Tommy.

 

A couple of hours later Tommy is leaning against the doorframe with his backpack over his shoulder, ready to spend the night with Adam.

“Hi.” Adam goes to envelope Tommy in a hug.

Tommy clings to him. “Hi.” He murmurs into the crook of Adam’s neck.“This is strange. I’m kinda nervous.”

“Why?” Adam leans back, trying to catch Tommy’s gaze but Tommy follows and Adam is sure he’s hiding behind the need to cuddle.

“Because, uhm, because now there’s expectations and your parents know and- - I’m being stupid I know.”

This time Adam puts his hands at Tommy’s shoulders, holding him until Tommy meets his gaze and explains. 

“It’s just normally fooling around just happens. And now it’s like, we haven’t done anything the last couple of weeks and it’s like we’re supposed to. I’m not making any sense.”

“Yeah, you are. We don’t have to do anything. I’ll be okay with getting to sleep with you in my arms. Really Tommy. I want this because it’s not something we usually get to do and I feel like we need to spend some quality time together.”

Adam feels the tension slowly leave Tommy and sees how a smile starts in his eyes and then lights up his entire face. Adam reaches out to touch that smile when his mom knocks on the open door. “So boys! We’re taking Neil to the movies.”

Both boys look at her. “Oh.” Adam says.

“You can tag along if you want to or you can stay here?”

Not much of a choice really but for good measure Adam asks Tommy. “You wanna go with them or watch a movie here?”

Tommy bites his lip and sends Leila an unsure smile. “I wanna stay here.”

“Okay.” She says, “See you two in a couple of hours.” 

She leaves them and a few minutes later the house is silent. “Oh. My. God. They we’re totes giving us space. How are my parents real?” Adam laughs when he flops down on the bed. 

When Tommy doesn’t answer right away Adam gets worried; he rolls onto his side and watches his boyfriend fiddle with something on the desk. “Tommy?”

Tommy ‘s gaze meets Adam’s briefly and skitters away again. “They’re cool yeah.”

Adam gets off the bed again. “Hey baby, this doesn’t mean we have to--”

“I know. I know.”

“Watch a movie with me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Adam starts the movie and gets comfortable and Tommy snuggles into Adam’s warmth immediately. Adam smiles and tugs him a bit closer, loving the contented sounds coming from Tommy.

It doesn’t take long, though, before snuggling to the movie turns to straying caresses which turn to groping and hungry kisses. When that happens, it takes even less time for clothes to disappear and naked bodies to be entwined.

“I need.” Tommy pants between heated kisses and frantic moves of restless hips. “Jesus, Adam I want.” 

“What baby? Tell me.” Adam rains kisses along his neck before putting a little space between them so he can look at Tommy spread out beneath him. Tommy puts a hand on top of Adam’s guiding him down between his thighs. “Please.” Tommy whispers and shifts his hips restlessly, needy.

Adam’s body is on fire, electrified. His gaze darts up to Tommy’s face, his eyes are clouded with desire and pure lust. He closes his eyes for a second and tries to breathe steadily not quite ready for Tommy to see the impact this has on him.

“Please Adam. Just your fingers. I can't stop thinking about it. You inside me. Please. I fucking jerk off to the image every night.” Tommy puts pressure on Adam’s hand, urging him on.

Adam swallows and brushes the puckered skin in a delicate almost there touch. “You think about this?” Adam’s eyes are glued to Tommy’s face, to his slightly parted, wet lips, and his darkened eyes. 

Tommy keeps his gaze locked for a second before nodding. “Your hands.I think about them, how they touch me. How I want them to open me up, get me ready for you.” Tommy’s breath hitches when Adam teases with his fingers, circling Tommy's entrance with careful caresses and just enough pressure to make the intent clear.

“Lube.” Tommy murmurs, “we need lube.” 

Adam trails his fingers across Tommy’s flat stomach in a fleeting touch before he leans in and reaches over Tommy to find the lube in the drawer. 

He captures Tommy’s lips in a desperate kiss before getting back between Tommy’s thighs. He lets his fingers run up the inner side and the way Tommy’s muscles flutter with anticipation at his touch makes Adam’s cock throb and his mouth waters when sees Tommy’s hard flesh leaking and wet. He tosses the lube next to them on the bed before he loops his fingers around Tommy’s cock.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Tommy moans and his hips move in tiny little snaps as he fucks up into Adam’s hand. Adam jerks him off with slow and steady strokes, twisting his wrist just the way he knows Tommy loves.

Tommy reaches up and pulls Adam down for a frantic kiss, holding on to him with fingers playing in Adam’s hair. Adam lets go of Tommy’s dick to let his hand brush over Tommy’s sack tracing the perineum adding just the right amount of pressure to make Tommy squirm. “Have you done this before? To yourself?” Adam knows he sounds just as breathless as he feels with his heart hammering in his chest and so fucking turned on it hurts.

Tommy nods and opens his legs even further before pushing the lube back in Adam’s hand. It’s as much a demand as it is a plea. Adam pops the lid and squirts lube onto his fingers. He smears it around a little and the dazed smile he receives from Tommy makes it so easy to just lean down and kiss him and then gently press against his hole.

Tommy’s hands move restlessly in his hair and down to his shoulders but Adam tries to focus on his own hands. Tommy is so fucking warm and tight and smooth when he pushes in. The small whimper he swallows from Tommy gives Adam the courage to push further in. Slow and easy and after a couple of seconds Tommy pushes back too.

“Oh fuck.” Tommy pants against Adam’s cheek. 

His breath is hot and moist and it makes Adam shiver. His body is wound tight with pleasure just from the way Tommy sounds, the way he feels and the empowering knowledge that he’s the one making his boyfriend a writhing gorgeous mess.

Adam holds Tommy’s hips still with the hand that’s not between his legs and pushes away his own needs wanting to concentrate on Tommy, on opening him slowly and patiently. 

Tommy pants brokenly, head thrown back on the pillow and hands clenching the sheets desperately. “More, Adam please.”

Adam adds another finger but pauses when Tommy tenses at the pressure. 

“I’m okay” Tommy murmurs. “I’m okay. Please just move.” 

He thrusts down on Adam’s fingers, fucking himself and Adam’s body is zinging with gorgeous tension. Adam stretches Tommy hole and finds a rhythm that seems to work. When Tommy relaxes and starts to loosen up Adam twists his fingers against Tommy’s velvety insides. 

“Jesus.” Tommy says, arching up as much as Adam’s hand his hip lets him.Adam watches in fascination as Tommy's cock twitches and another bead of pre-come bead up and spills out.

“Do that again.”

“Bossy.” Adam grins and tries to find the spot that made Tommy come off the bed again and it is fucking glorious when he does. Tommy thrashes on the mattress.He's as loud as Adam has ever heard him, broken sounds pouring from him in an endless plea for Adam to keep doing whatever he's doing.

Adam watches mesmerized as every fiber in Tommy’s body tightens, he knows Tommy’s getting close. Tommy grabs his dick with his hand, stroking himself.Adam recognizes a whimper as his own when he sees Tommy squeeze the head a little, smearing the pre-come that bubbles over the tip with a downward stroke. Adam’s hand is still on Tommy’s abdomen and it rises and falls with every hard breath coming from Tommy. The other hand is thrusting in and out of Tommy, a little deeper each time. When Tommy arches off the bed and comes with a cry, spilling warm and wet over his fingers and stomach Adam’s breath is forced form his lungs. He gasps and tries to hold his own orgasm back. He barely succeeds.

“Come here.” Tommy says huskily and when Adam crawls up his body, his dick is painfully hard. The back of Tommy’s hand brushes against the heated skin of Adam’s chest and stomach before he dips his fingers in the cooling come on his own to slick Adam’s cock and start jerking him off.

Adam leans forward to taste the salt on Tommy’s skin, licking a wet trail up his neck, biting down on the corded stretch Tommy exposes when he rolls his head to make space for him. A whine is ripped from Tommy and his hand speeds up taking Adam to the edge in a few strokes. With a pained whimper Adam squirts all over Tommy’s belly, adding to the sexy mess that’s already there.

Boneless and blissed out he collapses onto his boyfriend. Tommy groans and wraps himself around Adam, clinging to him.

“You smell so good.” Adam whispers and nuzzles Tommy’s chest with his nose.

Tommy chuckles. “I smell like sweat and come.”

“Yeah and something that’s just you. Unique. I love that scent.”

Tommy’s pushes at Adam’s shoulder weakly. “That might be but I think we should shower and get in our PJ’s before you family gets home. I realize they already know what we’ve been up to but…”

“Yeah."Adam rolls off Tommy and then the bed. He offers Tommy his hand. “Shower with me?” he asks smirking. Tommy takes his hand, grinning.

Once Tommy is on his feet Adam wraps his arms around him. “I love you.” Adam says softly into the shell of Tommy’s ear. 

Tommy sighs happily and says it back.

**

Waking up in the middle of the night feeling wide awake is probably one of Adam’s least favorite things. Waking up in the middle of the night feeling wide awake and with his boyfriend’s back against his front and with his hair tickling his nose is perhaps his favorite thing in the world.

It doesn’t take him long to figure out he isn’t the only one awake, though. Tommy’s breathing isn’t deep enough for him to be sleeping and Adam can feel the slight bit of tension in his muscles. Once Adam realizes this he can almost hear the wheels turning in Tommy’s busy brain.

“What are you thinking?” Adam whispers softly and nuzzles Tommy’s hair.

“Nothing.” But the tone of his voice sets off alarms in Adam's head. Tommy only uses that hesitant tone if there’s something wrong and he doesn’t know how to spill the beans.

Adam pushes up onto his elbow and with the other hand he forces Tommy to roll over and face him. “Talk to me baby.”

Their eyes meet in the darkness but Adam can’t read Tommy’s expression. He brings his hand to Tommy’s face, draws a slow caress from his cheekbone down to his jaw, hoping it’ll make Tommy feel safe.

“I’m just being silly, overthinking stuff.” Tommy admits quietly and looks away. 

Adam feels a bit rejected but he's not letting this go. If he's learned anything from this it's that talking is extremely necessary.

“Like what?”

“Can’t you just leave it for now?” 

Tommy is looking up at the ceiling, in an obvious attempt to avoid Adam’s searching gaze and since Adam can’t force him to look at him he grabs the hand Tommy’s got resting on his belly and laces their fingers together. “Not sure I should. So no.”

“I just…” Tommy sighs and his eyes dart to Adam’s before skittering away to the ceiling again. “I just don’t understand the way you reacted. That’s all.”

Adam frowns, not sure he’s able to explain it better than earlier that day. “I’m not sure I understand it myself, but I was so scared Tommy. Terrified of not being what you really wanted, of getting dumped. And I was jealous, too. She got happy smiles and laughter and around me you got quieter and sometimes you had this guilty look in your eyes and it drove me mad. It was like the more withdrawn you became the worse the pictures in my head got. I’m sorry. I really am. I need for you to know that I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” 

“There’s more isn’t there?”There has to be because Tommy still won’t look at Adam and he still has that troubled look in his eyes, it’s as if Adam’s words somehow made it worse.

It takes Tommy a second before he answers, like he’s battling himself over the answer. “No, not really.”

Adam knows him well enough to know he isn’t going to get more out of Tommy right now but he pushes the subject once more before leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. “You’d tell me? Right?”

Tommy’s lips molds perfectly against Adam’s when he kisses back with an urgency that overwhelms Adam a little. The kiss quickly turns heated and dirty and Adam moves on pure instinct, covering Tommy’s body with his own. “I think we need to put this behind us and focus on this, us, here… in your bed.” Tommy murmurs huskily between kisses and hooks a leg around Adam’s.

“I like that idea.” Adam says weakly when Tommy grinds his erection against him. 

It’s only much later he realizes that Tommy didn’t just want to fool around; he very deliberately made Adam forget his quest to figure out what was bothering him. Once he figures that out he starts to notice that Tommy still doesn’t seem all that happy.

 

That’s not entirely correct. Tommy does seem happy the entire week leading up to prom. He beams when they’re walking hand in hand in the halls at school. He laughs and teases, he’s just the way he’s always been doing.

The sex is awesome, Adam feels like he’s able to conquer the world when he’s able to make Tommy squirm and beg with his fingers.He’s still holding back, he wants prom night to be their first time making love; he’s a romantic and can’t help it and he doesn’t want to.Those aren't the times Adam notices the lingering sadness.

No Adam notices it when Tommy snuggles closely into his embrace afterward and is tracing freckles with his fingers or lips and Adam whispers that he loves him and there it is. It’s like Tommy waits for something more, tension zinging through him and a breath that’s delayed in its exhale. And when Adam doesn’t know what to say to make it better Tommy looks at him, with those big brown eyes filled with hope and something Adam can only name as sadness.

Truth be told, he saw the same look in Tommy’s eyes when he told Abigail he didn’t think Adam wanted him anymore, but seeing it now doesn’t make sense. 

A day before the prom, Adam is at his wit's end.Something is off and he needs to get to the bottom of it but since Tommy isn’t going to share Adam is not above involving Mia. Tommy tells her everything, she’ll know what’s going on.

That’s why he very sneakily gave Tommy the idea that they should hang out at Mia’s house this afternoon. Tommy had thrown his arms around Adam, kissed him hard and declared that he had the best fucking boyfriend in the world.

 

They find Mia in the garden. She jumps up the minute she sees them. Tommy lets go of Adam’s hand, rushing over to pull her into a fierce hug. “Mia! Damn girl, I missed you.” He presses a tender and loving kiss to her lips to prove his point.

She laughs and ruffles Tommy’s hair playfully. “We talked on the phone for an hour yesterday, dork.”

“I know, can’t kiss your pouty lips on the phone, though.” Tommy says and kisses her again.

Mia playfully shoves him away and with a warm laugh she asks, “Adam, are you still neglecting my boy? Is that why he’s annoying me?”

“No! He’s gotten his share of kisses and groping this morning.” Adam says and winks at Tommy.

Tommy pouts but mischief is sparkling in his eyes. “It’s never enough. I need to feel wanted.” 

“Aww, you know I love you.” Adam coos and moves forward to grab his boyfriend but he stops the second he sees it. The vulnerability in Tommy’s eyes is so clear that Adam sneaks a peek at Mia to see if she noticed. She did. 

Adam needs to talk to her because that knowing look her and Tommy just shared fucking means something, he just has to find a way to get her alone.

The terrace door opens and the three of them turn and Adam watches as some guy he's never seen starts walking toward them.

The guy is tall, broad in the not too muscular way. His hair is dark brown and his kind green eyes give Adam a quick once over before landing on Tommy. “Well, hello there.” The flirty drawl rolls off his tongue.“You must be Tommy.” The dude offers Tommy a hand. 

With his head tilted and an adorable quizzical look in his eyes, Tommy shakes the hand. “Yeah, hi. How’d you know?”

Mia clears her throat, making them all look at her. “Tommy, Adam. This is Nate.” She catches Tommy’s gaze and holds it for a second and Adam watches as his boyfriend’s eyebrows go up in a disbelieving ‘really?’ expression. If Adam wasn’t so confused he’d be laughing at that look.

“Oh.” Tommy says, like that explains everything. “Nate.” It sounds like he’s tasting the name, kinda wondering, but then he smiles softly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

Nate chuckles. “Likewise.”

“Yeah, I can only imagine, she can be quite stubborn when she puts her mind to something.”

“Apparently not as stubborn as you.”

Obviously Mia has known both Nate and Tommy for a while and this could be just the distraction he needs in order to talk to Mia alone.When Adam catches her eyes he asks her quietly, hoping Tommy is caught up in the conversation with Nate. “Hey, can I talk to you? In private?”

“Sure.”

Adam puts a hand on Tommy’s hip and leans in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Baby, I need to talk to Mia for a minute.”

Tommy sends him a look of confusion. “Okay?”

“I just need to ask her something not suited for your delicate ears. We’ll be right back. You two can gossip about Mia, right?” Tommy grins and winks at Mia who sticks her tongue out at him before leaving with Adam.

The second they’re behind the closed terrace door; Mia looks at Adam expectantly. “What’s up?”

Adam needs a second to figure out how to approach the subject so he starts with a bob with his head in the general direction of the boys in the garden. “Who’s Nate? I mean it seemed like I was supposed to know who that was. And I’m clueless.”

“Naw, not really. Nate's an old friend of mine.” She looks out the door and Adam follows her gaze. The boys have migrated to the lawn and are now sitting in the soft green grass. Adam can’t see Nate’s face but Tommy is all smiles and his eyes are glowing with laughter.

Mia looks up at Adam and makes a little shrug with her shoulder. “Back when Tommy was sure you’d never return his crush on you, I worked really hard at getting him to realize that maybe you weren’t the only gorgeous male in the world and I tried to set him up with Nate. He wasn't interested though. Said it was either you or no one.” She huffs out a happy sounding snort. “He’s so in love it’s nauseating.And, we all know how that worked out once you finally got your head in the game.” She pokes Adam in the chest and grins.

Adam can’t help it.His insides twist a little at those words. “I left him in the garden with someone you tried to set him up with?”

Mia’s playfulness dissipates and serious brown eyes pin Adam to the floor. “Did you not hear the nauseating part? He is over the moon for you. That’s not gonna change unless you dump him on the ass for someone else.”

Adam sighs. It’s time to get to the point. “He’s not happy. I dunno why, but he’s not happy with me.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s the truth?! You saw how he looked when I told him that I love him. He gets this haunted look in his eyes. He looks fucking miserable and I don’t know what's wrong.And if I keep asking him he’s gonna explode soon. Has he talked to you?”

Mia doesn’t answer, she just gives him a ‘what do you think’ stare.And okay that was a dumb question. “I mean has he talked about me?”

That earns him the ‘for fuck's sake, come on’ death glare.

Adam runs a hand through his hair, so frustrated he doesn’t give a damn that he's messing it up. “Oh for crying out loud, Mia, I’m not asking for the blueprint to Fort Knox here. Does he doubt that I love him or something foolish like that? I need to know so I can make things better.I want to chase that look away, for good.”

She shakes her head a little. “He doesn’t doubt you love him.And he actually just told you what the problem is.”

“Huh?” Adam is so lost it’s not even funny. 

Mia offers him a sympathetic smile and looks outside at Tommy.“He’s not sure you really want him.” she elaborates softly. “He’s not sure you think he’s sexy, that you want him the way he needs you to.”

Adam can’t believe his ears. Clearly they’re fucking with him. “Sexy? He doesn’t think I find him sexy? How can he even think that?? I have a hard time controlling my bodily fluids whenever he’s near me.”

Mia nods. “Yeah, but to be honest you gave him a really hard brush off and right now he’s second guessing everything.”She looks briefly at Adam before returning her gaze to Tommy. “Put that together with you two not getting down and dirty the way he’s been hoping for quite some time, you've got him circling himself.He’s confused and he needs to hear it. Use your words Adam, and watch him bloom.”

Adam lets her words sink in; he appreciates her honesty and her forwardness. This was the exact reason he needed to talk to her. They stand in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching Nate and Tommy on the lawn. Tommy is lying on his side, head propped up on a hand under his cheek. He’s picking grass straws and twirling them between his fingers. He looks like he’s listening intently to what comes out Nate’s mouth. 

“Thanks Mia. I just don’t understand why he couldn't tell me, I would have listened.”

“I know, but he doesn’t want to be like this, all clingy and needy. He’s always taken pride in being independent and strong. It scares the living daylights out of him that you two came close to breaking it off and he doesn’t want to push you away with what he thinks are silly and insecure demands. He loves you.”

“I really made a mess out of things.”

“You both did. But it’s a learning process, as long as you learn from the mistakes you made it’s all good.”

Adam nods thoughtfully and a comfortable silence settles between them as they watch Tommy and Nate. Nate pushes at Tommy’s shoulder and grins at something Tommy said. Suddenly Adam realizes something. “They’re flirting.” 

“Of course they are, and they’re both so fucking good at it that they probably don't even realize they're doing it.”

Adam frowns. Not once had Tommy flirted like this with Abigail and still it had left him so hurt he didn’t know how to react.Watching Tommy now, he feels like he should be pissed off or something but he isn’t.If he’s completely honest with himself, he is a bit jealous that Nate is getting Tommy’s undivided attention at the moment.But more than anything, he just wants to grab this amazing person and tell him what he sees right now, which is how gorgeous he is.

“Adam.” Mia says, there’s a warning in her voice and Adam understands why.

“No it’s not that, look at him.” Adam tears his gaze from Tommy to glance at Mia quickly, just to see if she does as asked.Once he’s satisfied he goes on. “How can he not believe he’s sexy?I just want to throw him over my shoulder and find the nearest horizontal, soft surface and-”

Mia snorts softly. “Because he doesn’t see himself like the rest of us do.So why don’t you go out there and tell him what you see? Drag him back home again and tell him while you show him.”

Adam is so on board with that plan. He grins, elbows Mia in her side, and opens the door.She follows him outside. “But the nearest horizontal-”

Mia catches his line of thought right away and laughs out loud. “You’re not doing your boyfriend/my best friend in my bed. Even I have limits. Go home.”

“Nu huh.” Adam says and runs towards Tommy, Mia chases after him. 

Tommy rolls away from Nate and onto his back, staring up at Adam with an amused and curious look in his eyes.And Adam’s heart misses a beat when he realizes that he has Tommy’s attention now, all of it actually.

“What were you—hmpf.” Adam pounces on his boyfriend and Tommy just wraps himself around Adam in the most amazing way.“Hi there.” Adam says before stealing a kiss.

“Hi.” Tommy replies softly against Adam’s lips and warm fingers snake into his hair.When Adam draws back a little and looks Tommy in the eye he can see how much Tommy is basking in the attention he’s getting.

“What was that about?”

“I was watching you down here flirting with Nate-” Tommy immediately looks guilty and his eyes skitter away and half a second later he bites down on his lower lip. Dear gods that was so not what Adam wanted to happen. 

Nate clears his throat. “I think that’s my cue to get off my ass and get us something to drink.”

Adam gives him half a smile before returning all his attention to Tommy again. “No baby, it wasn’t like that. I was actually telling Mia you look gorgeous as hell, flirting like that and…"Adam leans in, whispering into Tommy’s ear.“It made me want to fuck you against the nearest horizontal and preferably soft surface I could find.”

Tommy’s gaze returns promptly.“Yeah? You think so?” 

Adam doesn’t know if he hates that question or loves it. He settles on hating the fact that Tommy doubted his ability to mess with Adam’s head and loves that it also makes it pretty clear that he’ll be able to make that troubled look in Tommy’s eyes disappear. “Yes. Wanna go home?” Adam makes a not so subtle wiggle with his eyebrows which makes Tommy giggle and Mia, who’s clearly listening, snort.

“Wouldn’t that be rude? We just got here.”

“Screw rude, she won’t let us borrow her bed anyway.”They both look at Mia who shakes he head.Her bed is not an option. Tommy faux pouts like a boss so Adam leans down again and whispers to him. “I want to suck you off so bad. Nothing is sexier than the way you look when you’re completely at my mercy. You’re like pure sin, only personified.” 

Tommy’s breath catches and he makes a tiny weak sound that Adam knows is Tommy getting turned on.Adam is going to love proving just how much he wants Tommy if it only takes a few words to do this to him.

**

“You’re nervous.” Leila states softly and runs her hands over Adam’s shoulders before fixing his tie a little. They’re in the hallway, waiting for Tommy to arrive with Mia as chauffeur, taking them to the prom. Leila has the camera lined up on the mantle, ready to immortalize her son’s big night. Eber is lingering nearby, obviously trying not to stress Adam even more.

Adam fights the urge to run his hands through his hair. It’s such a stupid nervous habit and he just spent forever getting it just right. “Do I look okay?”

“Yes. You’re beautiful. Tommy is gonna love it.”

“You really think so? Or is this the Mom answer?”

“I know so. You’ll have a wonderful night.”

Adam still can’t quite comprehend that their parents agreed to let them do this. They’re not eighteen yet, close, but not actually there. Eber had followed Adam to the hotel and made sure the reservation was made without any problems.And Adam had only been embarrassed out of his mind that one time when Eber had told him the reasons they were okay with it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard it before but it still didn’t make the sex talks with his parents easier. 

“He’s here.” Eber says glancing out one of the windows in the living room from where he's leaning against the doorframe. “Got everything you need?” Eber asks quietly, with a pointed look.

Adam’s cheeks heat uncontrollably. “Yes, Dad. God, I can’t believe you asked me that.”

There’s a single knock at the door and Leila opens it for Tommy, who steps inside and presses a kiss to her cheek.Right behind him is Mia, but Adam doesn’t even notice her. He’s too busy staring at his boyfriend.“Wow. Look at you. Can you…” Adam makes a twirling motion with his hands when his mouth gets too dry to form words.

Tommy grins. “Twirl? I’m not a princess.” He spins around slowly anyway.

Tommy looks hot and innocent in his formal wear. The suit fits him perfectly and the white shirt looks pristine and he’s wearing a fucking tie. Adam really didn’t expect that. He figured Tommy would at least rebel against the tie. The only trace of Tommy’s everyday look is the eyeliner and mascara and the bottle blonde hair. “You’re far prettier than any princess I’ve ever met.”

Tommy practically beams but his eyes sparkle teasingly. “Yeah? You’ve met princesses? I’m jealous.”

Adam smirks and pulls Tommy into his arms and pecks his lips. He hears his mom's camera click but ignores it in favor of a sassy come back. “No, but I’ve met quite a few drama queens, present company included.”

Tommy pokes him with a finger. “Once! I lost my temper once, how long are you gonna hold that against me?”

“Oh I dunno, how about forever?” they both laugh and Leila snaps more pictures.

“Guys! Your chariot awaits.” Mia makes an exaggerated bow and gestures towards the dark elegant car in the driveway. 

Leila makes them pose properly for one more picture.

“Behave boys and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Eber says on their way out the door. “Oh and Tommy?”

“Yes.” Tommy stops and turns around.

Eber holds out his hand towards Tommy, obviously expecting Tommy to take whatever Eber is holding. “Since you’re the one sweeping Prince Charming here away, “ Eber places four small foil packages in Tommy’s palm and closes it with a wink. “Have fun.”

“Oh thank you.” Tommy says dumbfounded, only to blush when he opens his palm and sees what’s there. “I think.” 

Tommy’s blush makes Adam curious and he gazes over Tommy’s shoulder and discovers the condoms and lube and groans in embarrassment. “Dad.”

Eber snickers and turns to Mia. “Drive safely.” 

“Always!” she replies with a huge smile and a mock salute but Adam hardly notices because Tommy is looking up at him with soft brown eyes and appreciation and tells him that he looks hot as hell.

**

Mia parks the car and makes a total show out of opening the door for them. Adam climbs out first and extends a hand to Tommy. His act of chivalry earns him a headshake and a small but adorable smile from Tommy.Adam’s pleased when Tommy still takes his hand and lets Adam do this. Mia grins delighted and smacks a loud kiss to both of their cheeks. “Just call me when you want to…” she winks wickedly. “You know, get horizontal.”

Tommy flips her off but smiles when he retorts, “Fuck you.”

Mia laughs brightly. She leans in to whisper something to Tommy and Adam can barely hear her low sugary voice. “Aww baby I thought you were the one wanting to get fucked?!” 

Tommy’s cheeks turn an appealing pinkish color and his eyes flicker from Mia’s to Adam’s and Adam has to swallow because the look he’s on the receiving end of makes it perfectly clear how much Tommy really does want that.

“Now kids,” Mia says in her normal tone of voice and wiggles her finger pointedly at them both. “Don’t do the whole cliché thing where you get drunk on booze shared out here in the parking lot. Puking your guts up is NOT sexy and-”

“Mia, weren’t you leaving?” Tommy says and looks at the car.

She nods and without making it obvious she slides the keycard to the hotel room Adam booked into his hands and says. “Alright, call me!”

“We will, thanks Mia.” Adam hugs her briefly, whispering into her ear. “For everything.”

Mia winks and nods. Adam is profoundly happy to have her on his side. She totally spent her afternoon checking Adam and Tommy in, dropping off a bag with clothes and other necessaries in their room and it wouldn’t surprise Adam in the least if she made the room look a bit romantic too. Mia’s the best. 

“So?” Adam asks Tommy when Mia is pulling out of the parking lot.

Pretty girls in fancy dresses and handsome looking boys are milling around them, all moving toward the entrance to the party of the year. Spirits are obviously running high. Adam feels it too, that and the soft burn of constant simmering arousal. 

“So?”

“You wanna grab my hand and go in there? I kinda want to show you off.” Adam holds out his hand and Tommy smiles warmly up at him when he twines their fingers together.

“I’m not a thing.” Tommy sticks his tongue out at Adam which just makes Adam pull him in for a quick kiss before they start walking up to the open door.

“No, you are however, fucking gorgeous and I want the world to see that you belong to me.”

That makes Tommy laugh. “I hate to be the one to disappoint you but the world doesn’t fit in there. It’s just a decorated banquet hall. And they all know I’m yours.”

Once Adam has handed over their tickets and the obligatory Prom pictures have been taken they make their way to the hall. Loud music is pulsing through the beautiful decorated room. No doubt about the Prom committee has been busy and creative.The room is looking warm and inviting with tables set with tablecloths and candlelight.They're arranged so there’s an area for talking and snacking along with an improvised non liquor bar managed by a couple of teachers, too.The rest of the room is laid out for dancing. Adam thinks it all looks awesome and he can’t wait to drag Tommy out on the dance floor to join the others already having fun there. 

Hours later though and Adam still hasn’t managed to get Tommy out to dance, but it doesn’t matter. They’re having a great time joking and chatting with their friends. Adam is just about to ask Tommy if he wants a drink when Frank crashes into them from behind, clapping his hands down hard on their shoulders. “Hey, you two.” 

He’s grinning at them and Adam thinks he’s sounding a bit like a hyena with a cold. Frank gives Tommy a quick once over. “I sorta expected you to go pink today” he tugs on a lock of Tommy’s hair, “or something like that.”

“Why?” Tommy his Frank’s hand away and fixes his hair again.

“Because that’s who you are. You provoke.”

Tommy laughs loudly. “Maybe I don’t want that tonight. Maybe I just wanted my boyfriend to have his romantic fantasies fulfilled.”

“Too much information dude!” Frank laughs and skips off to bump into somebody else. He looks like he has the attention span of a gnat tonight and Adam can’t help but shake his head a little. His mind wanders back to when he used to be uncomfortable around Frank. Tommy changed that, not just Adam’s feelings but Frank’s attitude too. Adam looks at Tommy, his heart swelling with pride and love. He lucked out, he knows he did. “I’ll get you something to drink.” He says to Tommy. 

Tommy nods and looks up but his eyes clearly catch something else because they go wide and shine brightly. “Oh my God Dani! You look…” he stops speaking in favor of gesturing and tosses a careless, “Hey man,” at Isaac. 

Adam furrows his brows, he didn’t know Isaac would be Dani’s date but judging on the look on Tommy’s face he knew. He knows he’s been sulking and not much of a friend lately but that’s not right. He needs to make more of an effort, but since he and Tommy are back on track he figures it won’t be a problem. 

“You can say it.” Danielle beams at Tommy and throws her arms around him in what looks like a bone crushing hug.

“Yeah, yeah” Tommy laughs. “I just don’t want to put my foot in my mouth when I tell you how fucking beautiful you look.”

“You think I’m beautiful tonight?”

Tommy looks at Adam for help but Adam shakes his head, fighting the smirk he knows Tommy sees on his face.He's not getting involved. Danielle is a master at twisting words and Adam's not taking a chance this time.

With a small shrug Tommy returns his gaze to Danielle. “Hell yeah. But you always are it’s just-”

“I tried harder tonight?”

“No, see? I can’t win, can I?” Tommy looks at Adam who nods his head in agreement. “But you look beautiful in a dress like that.” Tommy tries a final time.

Danielle laughs but doesn’t answer Tommy before she hugs Adam hello and goes back to stand next to her date again. “You look good too.” 

“Thanks.”

Danielle looks at Isaac, drawing him into the conversation. “Doesn’t he?”

Isaac smiles his big friendly dorky smile. “Yeah, though I miss the My Little Pony look.”

Tommy sighs dramatically. “You’re like the second person to say that. I might have to dye it pink again sometime.”

Adam is suddenly overwhelmed with the memories of the day Tommy’s hair turned pink. The thought of their first kiss is a powerful reminder of just how they're planning to spend their night after prom and oh my God that is mindblowing. He wants it so fucking desperately, to finally get to fuck Tommy for real.He’s spent months imagining it and tonight is _the_ night. He made a promise to Tommy, but he wants it to be perfect, to be good for Tommy.Too much time spent on the internet reading stuff he probably shouldn't have pretty much makes him think he hasn’t got a clue as to how to make that happen and then there’s the size difference. Adam knows he's sorta big and Tommy’s ass is sorta tiny. What if they just don’t fit? Adam needs a second to learn how to breathe again so he makes excuses to get drinks. 

The two minutes away thinking about other stuff does the trick. “Here baby.” Adam offers Tommy a red cup with Coke.

“Thanks,” Tommy sips the Coke and gives Adam a thoughtful look."You think I should go pink again?”

“I think you’d look pretty no matter what color it is.”

Tommy lights up like a Christmas tree and kisses Adam lightly. It’s so easy to make these small compliments that Adam can't imagine why he hasn't done it before. He takes the cup out of Tommy’s hand and puts it on the table. “Dance with me?”

Tommy groans. “Do I have to? I mean-”

“Please.”

“Your toes honey, not mine.”

“I’ll live, besides it’s a slow song and you could get away with just leaning in and swaying to the music with me.

“Sold.” Tommy offers Adam his hand and Adam pulls him close. But before Adam can get a real hug Tommy tugs him towards the dance floor.

The DJ is playing one of those cheesy rock ballads, and Adam thinks it’s perfect because it makes Tommy lean in, arms around Adam's shoulders, finger playing softly with the hair at the nape of his neck.Adam puts his hands on the small of Tommy's back, pulling him even closer as they slowly move to the music. It also makes Tommy rest his head in the crook of Adam’s neck and Adam draws in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of Tommy.” God, you smell good. I want to bottle that scent.”

“Pretty sure it already is though.” Tommy mumbles against Adam’s skin.

“I don’t think so. You smell like berries-”

Tommy looks up, mischief playing in his eyes. “Bottled.” Adam raises an eyebrow and Tommy nods. “It is.It’s the shampoo Mom always buys.”

“Hmm.And then there’s this fresh combination of something like the sea and the forest.”Adam supplies.

“Bottled, too. It’s my shower gel.”

“Yeah, I know. But beneath those scents there’s the warm smell of you. It’s something that I can’t even put into words. All I know is that it’s always there and it’s a bit stronger when we’re making out or getting off. Somehow it’s etched into my brain and stays with me. It’s unique and it’s you.”

For a moment Tommy looks like he doesn’t know what to say but then it comes. “It’s probably just fresh sweat…mixed with come, please don’t try to bottle that.”

“It’s hot though. I love it, love _you_.” Adam kisses Tommy, a deep wet kiss that easily could have led to more if they weren’t on the dance floor.

“I love you too and if you want to stay here, you’ve got to stop doing that. Now you've got me hot and bothered.”

“I know.”

“Shit.” Tommy presses his hard cock against Adam thigh. “This is what you do to me.”

Adam is stupidly torn between wanting to stay for just a bit longer and enjoy this or throwing Tommy over his shoulder while he calls Mia to pick them up. The choice is made for him when Abigail’s voice followed by a light tap on his shoulder makes him turn around.

“Can I borrow your boyfriend? For just one dance?” 

Adam sighs. Damn, he never ever intended to be one of those guys that made decisions for his boyfriend but Abigail makes him want to be.But no, he doesn't want that kind of power and to be fair Tommy wouldn’t let him. “I’m not the one you should ask, he doesn’t need my approval.”

Abigail holds his gaze. “I don’t want to cause-”

“You won’t. We figured things out. I still can’t answer for him, though.”

With hopeful eyes her gaze flickers to Tommy. “Tommy?”

Tommy looks at Adam, searches his face for whatever he needs to find before answering her.He bites his lip, holds it captive between his teeth for a little while, then he shrugs. “Yeah, okay.”

And Adam watches Abigail lead Tommy to the dance floor.His attention is pulled away from them when Danielle puts her head on his shoulder. “You okay with that?”

Adam nods and watches Tommy dance. The beat is sexy but Abigail isn’t using it the way she would have a few days earlier and Tommy doesn’t look guilty. He looks happy and playful. “He doesn’t want her; he wants me, believe it or not.”

“He really does. Are you nervous?”

Adam clears his throat, he should have seen that question coming from a mile away but didn’t. “Yeah. I just want it to be perfect.”

Danielle giggles. “Sex is never perfect. Humans aren’t how’s sex supposed to be then?”

“What?” Adam asks high pitched. He’s pretty damn sure that what Tommy and he do when they’re alone is perfect.

“I’m just saying that perfect isn’t what you should be aiming for. Fun, romantic and silly is more like it. Perfect ruins the mood because it’s so fucking serious. So reset your mind to having fun, laugh at weird noises and noses bumping and teeth clicking and awkward not comfy positions and it’ll be pretty close to perfect.”

Adam eyes her suspiciously. “And you know this because…?”

“I’m smart.” She says innocently.

Adam cracks up but sobers quickly. “Yeah you’re right but I still want our first time to be good. I want him to want to do it again, yanno?”

“Look at him, looking at you.” Adam follows Danielle’s gaze to Tommy, who blows Adam a kiss when their eyes meet. “Do you really think he’s gonna throw in the towel if you two mess up your first try?”

“No.”

Danielle pats Adam’s shoulder.” Exactly. Now that my job is done here I’m gonna go find me some Isaac.”

Adam waves her off and when the song comes to and end he pushes through the crowd until he's tapping Abigail on the shoulder. “Can I have him back?”

She smiles. “All yours.”

“I know.” Adam says without looking at her because Tommy is looking at him with that crazy flirty look in his eyes. Adam wraps his arms around him a starts to move them to the music. 

“No more dancing, please. I suck.” Tommy complains.

“No you don’t, well, not yet.” Adam points out, because Tommy isn’t the only one that can twist words. It’s not without payoff that Adam has known Danielle most of his life. He learned from the best.

Tommy surges up and kisses Adam dirtily, pressing his groin to Adam’s. “I want to though, soon.” he says huskily and kisses Adam again, sucking lightly on his tongue when Adam pushes it into his mouth. Adam gets the message, loud and clear. It’s time to leave.

“Get a room.” Frank grins when he moves past them with a girl in tow.

“Already got one and planning to make the best of it.” Tommy throws back.

“Too. Much. Information. Dude.” Frank faux whines and covers his ears.

Adam can't help the bubbly laughter in his chest. “You asked for that one.” 

The entire exchange with Frank apparently forgotten, Tommy pulls Adam down for another way too wet and dirty for public consumption kiss.

“Call Mia, okay?” Adam asks breathless. 

“Yeah.”

Neither of them moves, though, frozen in their own little bubble of time, hands cupping each other's jaws, foreheads resting together. Finally Adam breaks the spell. “I’ll find Dani, let her know we’re leaving.”

Tommy nods and Adam asks, “Meet you outside in a minute?”

“Yeah, hurry up.”

Adam does hurry up; he quickly lets Danielle know they’re leaving so she doesn't worry later on and rushes outside. He finds Tommy leaning against the brick wall, talking quietly with Abigail. She smiles widely at Adam and elbows Tommy in the side. “Here’s you BF. Have fun Tommy.” 

“Thanks girl. You too.” 

“You ready?” Adam asks and takes Tommy’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” There’s a timbre in his voice that make Adam slow down on their way to meet Mia.

“Tommy, we don’t have-”

Tommy doesn’t answer that instead he points to a dark car pulling up to the curve. “Mia’s here.”

The ride feels like it lasts forever. Tommy is chatting with Mia, one of his hands on Adam’s thigh, warm and heavy and driving Adam insane with the way his fingers stroke the fabric of Adam’s trousers. Every caress moving just a tiny bit higher on his leg until Adam is having trouble breathing he's so turned on. 

When they finally, and after what isn’t an eternity but only twenty minutes, arrive at the hotel Mia does the whole chauffeur thing again and wishes them a good night. 

Tommy grabs Adam’s hand leading Adam through the front door toward reception as if he was the one getting the room. 

Adam laughs. “I got the keycard in my pocket baby; we just need to find the room.”Adam takes the lead, crosses the lobby and presses the button to the elevator.

“How?”

“Mia.”

“Oh, that was sneaky.”

The door to the elevator slides open and once inside, Adam presses the button for the third floor. The second the elevator door closes he pushes Tommy against the mirrored wall and kisses him, hard and demanding. Tommy kisses him back with the same fervor, clearly on the same page as Adam.Too soon or not soon enough , the doors open and they tumble out to find the room.

Once they do Adam pins Tommy against the door kissing him again like there’s no tomorrow. The kiss is rough and needy and urged on by the noises Tommy's making deep in his throat. He feels Tommy’s hand in his pocket frantically searching for the keycard. 

“Better find it quick,” Adam groans out when Tommy’s hand brushes against something that most definitely isn’t a keycard. “Or I’m gonna blow it right here in the hallway.” The last part is mumbled against Tommy’s neck before Adam scrapes his teeth along the taut skin and ruts his erection against Tommy's hip. Tommy makes a soft keening sound and puts a firm hand just above Adam’s hipbone and even though Adam knows Tommy's trying to keep him from moving he can’t help but squirm.

“Trying to. Keep still for a sec, will you?”

“Can’t.” Adam breathes out and moves his hips restlessly. Tommy’s giddy laughter makes his chest rub against Adam’s in the most delicious way and the need to get even closer is making Adam slightly insane. He’s so fucking turned _on_ and he needs to get off, soon.

Thank fuck Tommy makes a sound of triumph.The quiet sound of the keycard sliding into the lock is the only reason Adam doesn’t shove his hand into Tommy’s pants right there in the hallway.

Tommy presses the door handle down and they stumble backwards into the semi darkened room. The only source of light is a sliver coming from the bathroom, where the door is ajar.Mia must have left it on. 

Adam briefly thinks about letting go of Tommy to find the switch so he can actually see their room and get to the bed.But instead he just growls softly and pushes Tommy against the closed door, slotting their bodies together again and kissing him breathless. 

Tommy’s fingers slip into Adam’s hair and pull him closer.Adam hears himself moan brokenly when Tommy’s tongue slides wet, hot and wild against his.Adam kisses back even harder in response and brings his hand up to tilt Tommy’s chin for a better angle, drowning in the sweet intoxicating taste of him.

Adam wraps an arm Tommy’s waist to pull him closer and whimpering softly against Adam's lips, Tommy follows easily, spreading his legs willingly when Adam pushes a thigh between them. 

Adam’s kiss turns sloppy when Tommy lets go of his hair and his hands fall to Adam’s shoulders, clutching as he rides Adam’s thigh, grinding his hard cock into the muscle there. Adam urges him on with a trail of kisses along his neck, biting, licking, and sucking hard enough to leave bruises. With a noise that sounds fucking desperate Tommy hauls Adam even closer and Adam watches with fascination when Tommy’s head falls back against the door with an audible thud. Adam manages to get a jerky rhythm going, rolling his hips against Tommy, writhing against him when Tommy’s eyes fly open and his hands move to Adam’s chest, pushing him back. “Wait. Stop.”

Adam stills, his heart beating wildly in his chest and watches the way Tommy sucks in his lip and bites it a second before speaking again. “Fuck me? Please Adam, I need you to.” Tommy begs, his voice hoarse and wrecked. “Please.”

Adam steps back with a frustrated groan and disentangles his limbs from Tommy’s, nervous anticipation strumming in his veins along with the burning arousal.

Instantly Adam realizes that Tommy read him wrong because he grabs Adam’s tie, tug Adam closer again and whispers with regret, “No, no, don’t stop. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pressure you. I just…”

Adam cradles Tommy’s jaw lightly and kisses him firmly. “I’m not stopping, I want to make love to you; we just need to take this to the bed.” 

The smile he feels against his mouth is equally encouraging and terrifying. Tommy seems so sure they’ll be good at this. But then Tommy makes a wrecked and happy noise and it makes some of the nervousness dissipate.

Adam flicks on the light and they both take a second to adjust to the sharp light filling the room. 

Tommy looks at him and Adam sees that his hands are trembling a little when he reaches out to work Adam’s shirt open. 

“Wait.” Adam says softly and takes a hold of Tommy’s hands. Tommy’s eyes dart up and his busy fingers stop moving, resting motionless against Adam’s chest. “How about we slow down a sec and catch our breath.” Adam looks briefly at the king sized bed that dominates the room. “Take your clothes off and get under the covers baby, and I’ll get the stuff we need, okay?”

“Yeah. If that’s what you want.” 

“I want to take my time to really look at you, you're so beautiful. I want to finger you until you’re open and wet and I want to push into you slow and sweet.”

“God.” Tommy says and swallows audibly. His eyes are almost black with desire and when Adam turns away from him to get the lube and condoms in the travel bag Mia left by the door he can hear Tommy discarding his clothes quickly.

Adam closes his eyes for a quick second, thinking, _this is it_. He has no idea what Tommy wants or how to make it good, either Tommy’s right and they’ll figure it out or this is where they fuck it up. 

“I can hear you overthinking this all the way over here. I’d rather you got naked and joined me.”

Adam turns around, still nervous and looks at his boyfriend. Tommy has pulled the covers aside and is sitting on the edge of the bed, stunningly beautiful in his nakedness. He’s looking at Adam with nothing but love and patience and that jolts Adam into motion. He pulls his clothes off fast and bends to grab the lube and condoms. Once he’s by the bed he carelessly throws the items on the bed and reaches out to push a lock of hair off Tommy’s forehead. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you.” Tommy’s fingers ghost over Adam’s freckled skin and Adam fights a ridiculous urge to hide from Tommy, suddenly feeling shy. But Tommy’s eyes rake over him in a mix of love and lust and pure male appreciation and not even wild horses could keep him from leaning down and kissing Tommy’s yielding lips. Tommy opens right up to him, invites him to deepen the kiss with a wet stroke of his tongue, teasing Adam.

Adam presses against Tommy’s shoulders and Tommy willingly falls back onto the mattress, squirming a little until he’s in the middle of the bed. He spreads his arms invitingly and Adam is more than happy to oblige. He presses a series of kisses along Tommy’s warm skin, licks the hollow of his throat and sucks the skin under his ear. They share a deep kiss before he moves lower nipping at the stubble roughened skin under Tommy’s jaw. Kissing a trail down across Tommy's chest, Adam sucks on a nipple, flicking his tongue over the hard nub. Tommy’s hands move restlessly up and down Adam’s shoulders and back.The sounds Adam is coaxing from Tommy and the way he's squirming has Adam enjoying this even more. Tommy never can lie still when he’s turned on. He moves constantly. Adam switches to the other nipple, gives it the same attention with his lips, teeth and tongue as the other making Tommy buck up into him in response, groaning so sweetly.

He looks down into Tommy's eyes and Tommy’s lips are parted, his tongue wetting them in anticipation of what’s to come.

Desire punches Adam in the gut.“Can I suck you?”

Tommy nods, biting down on his lip, hands carding through Adam’s air and softly guiding Adam down to where he wants him. “Anything Adam, whatever you want. It’s yours.” 

They share a smile and Adam goes back to kissing the soft skin of Tommy’s abdomen, dragging his lips downward until he finally reaches Tommy’s hard cock, long, thick, leaking, and lying flat against his pale skin. Adam looks up again, keeps Tommy’s gaze captured when he slowly reaches out and curls his fingers around it. He presses his thumb gently against the slit and smears a bead of precome around the head. Tommy closes his eyes and presses his head back against the pillow moaning loudly, his hands clutching for purpose on the sheets.

All Adam can think about is how much he wants to taste Tommy, to feel the weight of him in his mouth, on his tongue. He licks the thickly veined shaft and the soft pebbled skin of Tommy’s balls, long slow wet licks until Tommy’s gleaming wet from Adam’s mouth.Adam darts his tongue out to taste the moisture leaking from Tommy and nuzzle the soft curly hair before sucking him into his mouth. Adam closes his eyes and moans, savoring the feeling of Tommy buried deep in his mouth. It’s like a fucking addiction.

“Adam.” Tommy whimpers, his eyes are staring at Adam when he looks up. Tommy is blushing but the intensity of his gaze is overwhelming and makes Adam ache to be inside him. He scrambles for the lube blindly and laughs softly when Tommy gets to it first and hands it over clumsily.

Adam slicks his fingers and runs them along the crease of Tommy’s ass teasing the rim of his hole, getting him wet. “Touch yourself baby.” Adam murmurs encouragingly and Tommy does so willingly, his back arching slightly as he closes his eyes and sucks in a slow shaky breath. 

Adam's gaze slips from Tommy’s face to where his fingers are slowly rubbing and stroking himself. Tommy shifts his body restlessly towards Adam’s hand and Adam pushes a finger into him.The fervent moan coming from Tommy makes Adam shiver. “You look so hot.” Adam presses a kiss to the inner side of Tommy’s thigh.

“More.” Tommy pleads with flushed cheeks and a heavy gaze. Adam slides in deeper before adding another, fucking Tommy slowly with his fingers. Soon two becomes three and Adam is twisting his fingers opening Tommy up and getting him ready for him and Tommy whimpers needily, writhing uncontrollably and begging for more.

“You look so fucking hot like this, such a gorgeous mess.” Adam tells him in a husky voice. “So wet and tight and warm. So fucking perfect.”

“Adam now, please I need... fuck me.” Tommy grabs the lube and with an uncertain but hopeful smile he pushes it into Adam’s hand. “It’s okay I’m ready. I want you to.”

“Condom.” Adam says, but Tommy shakes his head.

“I’m your first, right?”

“You know you are.”

“And I’m your first. We’re safe. I want to know what it’s like… to feel you inside.”

Adam clears his throat, swallowing a couple of times. “Are you sure?” 

Tommy nods, his fingers reaching out to caress Adam’s face gently. “I love you, I trust you.” he breathes out.

Adam nods, draws in a long shaky breath, and shifts closer. He tries to calm down a bit when he wraps his hand around his cock and makes sure he’s lubed with a couple of firm strokes.

“Come on honey.” Tommy’s says softly and curls his hands around Adam’s neck and Adam follows his lead down to kiss him lovingly. 

When he finally pushes into him; Tommy’s body goes taut and he makes a vague sound of discomfort and squeezes his eyes shut.Adam stills and tries to breathe. The urge to sink even deeper into Tommy's tight hole is overwhelming, it feels so good. Nothing could ever have prepared Adam for this. It’s nothing like a hand or blowjob.

But Adam can tell from Tommy's rigid body and the tightness of his hands on Adam's arms that he's not riding the same kind of ecstasy.He watches Tommy carefully and just when he decides to pull out Tommy opens his eyes and whispers, “Don’t. Just give me a sec.”

“Tommy if I’m hurting you-”

Tommy shakes his head weakly. “Kiss me again.” 

Adam dips down for another kiss; Tommy’s lips are pliant against Adam’s but his hands aren't, gripping tightly onto his shoulders. Keeping him close. Slowly Adam can feel Tommy start breathing again, relaxing a little.

“Move honey.” Tommy pleads. 

With tiny little fucks, Adam sinks deeper into Tommy’s ass until he’s buried balls deep inside him. Tommy’s kisses grow more responsive again but he still looks a bit uncomfortable. Adam reaches up to take one of Tommy’s hands and guides it down again. “Touch yourself baby.”

The small pleasurable moan Tommy makes when he wraps his hand around his cock makes Adam thrust a bit harder and Adam can feel how Tommy reacts, arching up to meet Adam's thrusts. Small soft sounds of pleasure start to pour from Tommy as his discomfort gives way to pleasure and he throws his head back baring his neck to Adam. Adam rains kisses along the line of Tommy’s jaw and sucks an earlobe into his mouth.

“Good?” Adam asks when Tommy moans sharply as Adam’s rocks into him with a bit more force behind each thrust. God, he hopes so, because he isn’t going to last long. Tommy feels too fucking good, so unbelievable warm and tight and soft. 

“Yes! Fuck yes.”

A mixture of love, lust, pride and raw power rushes through Adam. “God, Tommy you look so good on my cock.”

“Adam, please. Faster.” Tommy begs and all of Adam's carefully laid plans of taking it slow and making it sweet go out the window. Adam quickens his pace, hard and deep fucks into the slick, tight heat of Tommy. Tommy is trashing beneath him, whining desperately and gasping for air. 

Adam tears his eyes from Tommy’s face and looks down to where their bodies are joined, feeling his orgasm uncoiling at the base of his spine.His balls draw up and release his come into Tommy’s body right at the same second Tommy pants out “Adam, Adam, Adam.” and spills his own come warm and wet between them.The sounds of their pleasure mingle in the air between them and Adam can’t tell his from Tommy’s but it doesn’t matter because he fucking just came _inside_ Tommy.It was beyond anything Adam could ever have dreamed or fantasized about.

Adam holds himself up on shaking arms, gazing down at Tommy who looks completely blissed out with a dreamy, content smile gracing his face.

When Adam’s arms are too weak to hold him up he pulls out of Tommy, making him hiss softly in protest. Adam rolls over, exhausted in the best possible way. A soft chuckle makes him turn his head and look at Tommy. “What?”

“I can feel you.” Tommy has a look of pure wonder when his reaches down and pushes his fingers inside himself.

“Fuck.” Adam groans and moves so he can get a better view of what Tommy’s doing. Tommy’s fingers are circling the outer edge of his hole, pushing in a bit, making Adam’s come leak out.

“That’s so fucking hot.” Adam mutters and his cock makes a half-hearted attempt to agree but he needs more than three minutes to recover, though.

“Right?” Tommy says with a huge smirk plastered on his face and wipes his fingers on the sheet. “That was fucking amazing. We’re doing that all the fucking time from now on.”

Adam laughs fondly and pulls Tommy closer. “Or at least the next three weeks before you have to go.” 

Tommy snuggles in closer to Adam’s side and sighs. “Hawaii is gonna suck without you.”

Adam thinks Tommy might be right only he’s pretty sure Hawaii is going to be great and that staying behind is what’s gonna suck. He isn’t going to say that, though, there’s no point really. “No it won’t, the time apart will. But you’ll be with family, jamming with your cousin and going to the beach.”

“There’s that, but you’ll be doing your theater and meeting new and exciting people and forgetting all about your boyfriend who’s wasting away on the Hawaiian beach.”

Tommy’s hair is tickling Adam’s nose so he runs his fingers through it in long soft strokes. “Six weeks is not enough to forget about you. I’ll be a total pain in the ass and call you all the time. You’re gonna wish I’d just leave you alone.”

“Never ever gonna happen.” 

“You say that now. But when you’re sipping cool smoothies and hitting on some Hawaiian beauty in a tiny bikini my phone calls are going to be mighty frustrating.” 

Tommy laughs softly and stretches up to press a kiss to Adam’s jaw. “I love you.”

Adam squeezes Tommy tightly. “Please never stop doing that.”

“I won’t. Promise.” Tommy whispers, kissing Adam softly on the lips.

Adam sighs happily. “We should get you cleaned up.” 

Tommy’s hand cradles Adam’s face and Adam moans when Tommy bites down on his lip. “No. I really like the feeling of you in my ass. And I’m not letting you leave this bed. I need cuddles.”

“Kinky. But what about this?" Adam runs a finger through the cooling come clinging to Tommy’s belly and shows him his sticky finger. 

Tommy laughs. “You could lick it off me.”

“Ew, it’s cold.”

“Wuss.” Tommy says daringly and takes Adam’s hand seductively wrapping his tongue around Adam's finger before sucking it into his mouth licking it clean. Adam doesn’t even try to hold back the whimper when it breaks free. Instead he moves down and drags his tongue through the come on Tommy’s skin, cleans him up before moving up again to kiss Tommy lazily. They make out for a while, just kisses that lead nowhere but feel so damn good.

“Sleep.” Adam says eventually.

“A nap, yeah, but I’m so waking you up for round two later. I promised you something when we were dancing.” Tommy purrs. “Gonna make it worth your money.”

“Already did that, but you’ve got a deal.”

♥♥♥

 


End file.
